My Weapon, My Instrument--- April 2013
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: 99 moments of Soul and Maka. #12: "Prom. It was just a few days away. And she doesn't have a partner."
1. Babysit

Babysit

She woke up and found herself being surrounded by her friends. She had been asleep in the coffin and didn't bother asking why it had to be a coffin. She finally understood what it was like to be under Sid-sensei's shoes. He is a zombie after all.

There had been so many things happening during breakfast. People were staring at her while Soul had to force her to eat the bowl of oats and Kidd was arranging the medicine cabinet. It seemed like a romantic thing, for Soul to be feeding her, but she's not a baby anymore. But she had no choice because she's paralyzed and people are expecting her to be fed by Soul, her own partner. And Black Star had to barge in and draw a mustache and a star on her face. She surely hated it. The first thing when she's up and ready to go, she'll _definitely_ "maka-chop" him. Sid-sensei suddenly appeared, calling on Naigus-sensei. Black Star followed. Then one by one, everyone was gone, except for Soul. Maka always felt safe around him. Yet, there were times when she can't conjure a normal conversation for the both of them. She felt that she was being a burden to him.

"Aren't you going to class?" she asked him.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here than sleeping on it." He replied. She glared.

"If you're thinking that I'm ditching class, you're half right." He added, "You're my partner and I'm not leaving you." She sighed.

"It's okay, Soul, really." She assured him, "I'm sure there are other people who can take care of me."

He scoffed, "Naigus-sensei is out with Sid-sensei. Your dad is a pervert, Stein is a lunatic and Marie-sensei is having a class. So, I'm staying here until Naigus- sensei is back."

Maka sighed. She missed her books. She wasn't even done reading the latest book that she bought yesterday. If only she had it with her. She wouldn't be stuck awkwardly with Soul. Books break the tension between a boy and a girl. That's how it goes when nothing really happens during break. She reads, he becomes bored.

A wet towel was dabbed onto her cheek. Her emerald eyes stared into Soul's red ones. Red pooled her cheeks as he scrubbed the cloth onto the traces of the permanent marker. He had never done this before.

"What are you doing?" she stupidly asked.

"Cleaning you." He replied calmly. Why was he so clam, when she feels all nervous inside? And when he was done, she felt clean and unvandalized but she wished he did that again. It felt so nice…

(509—509)

Soul feels insecure. He thought that he can stand on his own like Justin Law or that guy named Giriko, but all he could do is helplessly take care of Maka. He wishes he had the strength enough to help her. He feels depressed.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked. He sighed.

"Nothing." He lied. He didn't want to worry her. She didn't buy his reply. Using her Soul Perception, Maka could read what his soul is feeling. He needed to do something quick to hide his feelings! Oh yeah! He remembered. Maka must've been missing something. He forgot about that.

"You miss reading, don't you?" he inquired. She looked away.

"A little bit." She replied. _'Liar.'_ He thought. She really misses reading. And he could see that in the look in her eyes. He gave a soft smile and took out a book from his bag and placed it infront of her. Her eyes widened at the book, then at him.

"You…" she couldn't continue her sentence. She was too shocked at Soul's sincerity, and soft smile. These were the rarest moments he could've done for her. He just noticed that right now, but he doubted she did. She was staring at her favorite novel. She frowned. He wondered what's wrong. Oh, he has forgotten that she couldn't move.

"What page are you?" he asked.

"450." She replied. _'450.'_ He thought. Whoa… she truly _is_ a bookworm. He flipped to the designated page and watched her read the small bits of words.

"Next page, please." His eyes widened. It had just been three minutes and…

"Soul, you do know I'm a fast reader, right?" she read his thoughts, "Next page, please."

(509—509)

It felt so right. Her reading and Soul turning the pages. Now she feels that the awkwardness has gone away between the both of them. She finally reached the climax of the story after she had read 10 chapters this afternoon. It was already 5:30 and she felt her insides churn.

"Soul…" she began.

"You done with page 650?" he asked.

"It's not that…" she muttered.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked down, her cheeks blushing. Soul noticed.

"Are you feeling sick?" he guessed.

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"You need to urinate?"

"No."

"Vomit?"

"Not that."

"Then what is it?" Soul inquired, annoyed already, "Is it a _girl problem_?"

"No! Um…" Maka replied. Before Soul could say another word, he smelled something awful… like…

"Blood?" he said, "Did you smell blood?" he stared at Maka at first, but then he realized.

"Don't tell you have your-"

"I know damn it!" she cut him off, "I'm wet already, Soul! Find a napkin!"

Find a napkin? Soul knew Tsubaki had gone with Black Star while Patty and Liz have gone out with Kidd. He didn't know who to approach. He stood and went out.

"Hurry, Soul!" Maka pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" he said. He ran out to where his bike was standing and crazily drove towards their apartment. He went in to see Blair in her cat form, drinking milk. She stopped and saw him.

"Soul-kun, you're early!" she exclaimed, "How's Maka?"

"She needs napkins, now!" Soul blurted out before he could explain calmly. Blair giggled and told him to wait so she could get the… whatever they are while Soul rummaged through Maka's closet and snatched some red panties (he thinks it's sexy) and an extra set of clothes. He grabbed another book that Maka bought the last time she went to the book store. She was almost done with that novel she was reading, anyway.

By the time he closed the door of Maka's room, he spotted Blair sitting on the back of the motorcycle, carrying a white plastic full of those things.

"What are you doing there?" he asked, "Get out. I'm going to bring those napkins to Maka." Blair giggled.

"Did you forget that Maka is paralyzed? Or did you forget that she's a girl?" she teased. Soul blushed and said nothing as he sat on the front seat and started the motorcycle. They drove off. They safely made it, but Blair left Soul outside so she could change Maka and the sheets as well. He sighed. He assumed it would take longer, but decided to wait inside of buying drinks for himself. Maka would scold him for that. It didn't take long for Blair, though. Actually, it only took two minutes from the 10 minutes that Soul thought.

"Soul-kun, take care of her, okay?" Blair said, "A girl needs a boy to take care of her. It gives her a sense of comfort." Soul nodded and went inside just to see Maka smiling at relaxation.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, "Can you flip the pages for me again? It's just a few left!"

He sighed. In 30 minutes, she was done. And she felt sleepy. At that time, Black Star came in to give a candy for Maka. She didn't want to finish it, since it tasted salty. In a matter of time after their small talks, it was time for Soul to leave.

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself?" he asked. She gave an assuring smile, not wanting to show him her feeling of loneliness inside her, wishing he would stay a little more, but she hid it with a reply, "Yeah, I sure can." He didn't look like he believe but he bought it and went out.

(509—509)

Soul was relieved. He had taken care of Maka well and is now watching his favorite TV showing while eating chips on the couch. Blair was out for her night duties at the club. And now he's enjoying his time. Alone. He frowned. Why did he feel a little bid sad…? Isn't this what he wanted? A quiet time for him to watch his favorite TV show and then to play his favorite music? What's wrong with him? Maybe, he was not used to not having Maka around… he was used to the bickering, the squabbles and the "Maka-chops", that he had forgotten all about his favorite things. He missed Maka. He wished that she wasn't really fine and said that she really wanted him to stay by her side. Though, Soul didn't admit it in his thoughts, nor did he admit it out loud. Speaking of Maka…

She somehow lied about being okay. Did she feel lonely? What if she urinated in her pants? Who's going to change her napkins _and_ her panties when it's overflowing? Damn… he quickly turned off the lights and went to bed. He'll wake up _really_ early to make sure she needs help.

And so the next morning, he ate an early breakfast and rushed to Shibusen, just to see Maka sleeping peacefully. He gave a relieved sigh. She's okay, that's what matters. Her eyes opened, then they widened.

"Soul…?" she began. He grinned his infamous crooked grin.

"What's up?" he greeted, "Sleeping well?" she grinned back.

"Yeah, and I still can't move. Only my hands though." She replied, waving the hands, "Did you do any homework?" he shook his hea.

"I called up Black Star, but he said there weren't any." She narrowed her eyes, trying to look for a lie, but the truth was all there. She sighed.

"You know, you don't have to visit me and all…" she muttered, "You should've slept in on me." She saw him gave a frown.

"Maka, you're my partner, right? I'm supposed to be there for you."

"But…"

"Even so, you can't Maka-chop me." Soul gave a smirk, "You're paralyzed."

"Yeah, well, I'll chop your head once I'm back on my feet." She sneered, "And you better help me in _every_ homework once I'm okay, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" he muttered, "You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll feed you." He went to her bedside and started feeding her. Maka blushes. She wasn't used to people, or _Soul_ for that matter, feeding her. She had finished her novel, once again, in a day. It was a thrilling one, and she felt she had accomplished something, not to mention the new words she had learnt, and new ways to come up with a dramatic scene. She sighed in satisfaction when Soul closed the book.

"Do you want me to grab another book from home?" he asked. She smiled at his sincerity and shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to refresh my memory." She replied, "You should get going now. It's way past your bedtime." She glanced at the clock, which eleven pm was written on it.

"Nah," he said, "I'm staying here." She widened her eyes.

"But what about your favorite show?"

"I don't like the next episode. It's all gushy romance, not action."

"I've got high scores from the latest one."

"Your basketball practice with Black Star?"

"Maka, do you think 10:30 is the best time to play sports?" he inquired.

"No, but…"

"Quit asking, tiny-tits. Go to sleep already." She narrowed her eyebrows and huffed at him.

"You're lucky that I'm paralyzed right now." He grinned.

"I guess I am. Right now, you should go to sleep. It's getting late." He said as he stood up and turned off the lights, "Goodnight." He sat down and held Maka's hand. She noticed, and felt the sadness in them. She wished she could be there for him, to hold him, but all she did this whole time was depending on him. She didn't want to burden anyone, especially Soul. Unconsciously, she clasped her hand around Soul's tightly, giving a sign that the spell is almost breaking slowly…


	2. Bookwormella

Bookwormella

**Note: this is an AU, but… a Romantic one. From the Fairytale, Cinderella, turns into Bookwormella.**

Maka Albarn mopped the floors once again while tugging at the collar that was chained around her neck. She wasn't a dog of some sort! She is a human being that isn't to be treated like a slave. She wished her _real_ mother, Kami Albarn, would come back and gets her own daughter away from the wretched family. She wasn't even meant to be here either way. She sighed. She tied her ash blonde hair into pig tails and gave a scowl with those emerald green eyes. It was her usual style that she always asked her _real_ mother to tie her hair in pigtails. If only Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, didn't leave mom for someone so… spiteful to his own daughter. It was Medusa Gorgon, along with her stupid daughters Mizune (the eldest) and Eruka (the youngest). And when Spirit married Medusa, he left her to drink in some local bar and to never come back, leaving his real daughter, Maka, all alone. Mizune and Eruka never liked her either way. But when her father left, it came with a price._ Maka is forced to do all the cleaning_. And it was all Medusa's fault. It was unfair, but Maka had no choice because a collar was chained around her neck. It was full of electricity, but it was only at level zero. It had five levels, and if Medusa ever switched it on level 5, Maka will be fried meat. She hasn't disobeyed Medusa yet, since the only time when she can be free was school. Yeah, right now, it was a few hours till she can go to school and she can feel free for eight hours or more. She'll just have to bear with it for now. Se stopped mopping the floor and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her lovely sisters.

(509—509)

She was done. Everything was done. She is hungry, but still needs to wait for her _family_ to wake up. They were oh-so-lazy and messy when they woke up, probably snoring all the way like piggies. Now, she need to prepare for school. Wait, she already did last night. She couldn't wait to leave for school. And she finished three novels last night! Her library card is almost full. She needed to get a new one, that's for sure. The library was her only escape route. But never mind… she wore her black cloak-like jacket and made sure her pigtails were clean and tidy. She put on her black combat boots. She always loves them and she never wore any other shoe except for those combat shoes/boots (whichever). She went downstairs just to see Medusa, Eruka and Mizune eating up the delicious bacon. There was nothing left for her. She sneered and glared at her step-mother.

"Medusa…" there was venom in Maka's eyes.

"Maka-dear, I'm your mother now." She said, "Listen to me, dear." Brown snake-like eyes bore through those determined green ones.

"Like I'd listen to your petty words, Medusa." Maka glared harder.

"You know what's going to happened once you disobey me." The glaring ceased and the witchly mother smirked. She knew the child's weakness and the child couldn't bear it any longer. Soon, Medusa's plans will finally come together.

"Alright, children, time for school. Maka, wash the dishes before you go." Medusa ordered, "I want them extra clean."

'_Oh, I'll "extra-clean" your face, all right.'_ Maka thought.

"Yes, Medusa." She obeyed perfectly and _slowly, but surely_ too away each dish, utensils and glass to the sink so she could wash them. She soaked the rag into the water and wiped the table. While she was cleaning, she heard the girls talk about… gossip stuff. Maka wasn't much of a gossip girl, but… she couldn't help but listen. She wanted to explore, and she feels lonely. So the gossip starts.

"Have you heard that the Evanses are having a grand party next week?" Eruka asked, giving Medusa and Mizune attention.

"What's up with a ball?" Mizune asked.

"They said that they're looking for someone who could be a fiancé for the eldest son of the family, Wes Evans! The hottest guy I've heard in the world!" Eruka exclaimed, "Isn't he such a hottie?"

"I know, he totally is!" Mizune replied with a squeal and Maka had to roll her eyes. _Girly girls…_

"Mommy, should we go? Please!" Eruka pleaded. Maka could feel her puppy-dog eyes. Those eyes never work on Maka, but they work on Medusa. The witch sighed.

"Since, marrying a rich and handsome man would benefit our family, I say we go. But you better have passing grades." She said.

"Yes mom." The sisters replied. _Yeah right…_

"Oh, yeah, what about Soul Eater Evans?" Maka _almost_ stopped cleaning the table when she heard hisname being mentioned. He was always in her classes, yet, he never spoke to her.

"What about him?" Mizune asked.

"Well, he's part of the Evans family right?" Eruka said, "If Wes plays the violin, then… what does that Soul play?"

"Piano is my guess." Medusa piped in all too suddenly, "Violinists need accompaniments sometimes, so a piano is good for an accompaniment." Maka moved over to the dishes when she was done with the table as the sisters and Medusa went out to school. As Medusa finally closed the door of their home, Maka started scrubbing the dishes really fast. What Medusa wants was to delay Maka's early arrival to school, but Maka knew how to wash and she was done in a few minutes. She immediately took her bag and went out in the open air.

When she got to school, she hurriedly walked through the hallway and was able to make it to her classroom. Everything was the same. Maka was glad that she was older than Eruka and younger than Mizune. If they were the same age, they would be in the same classroom. Usually, Maka would sit beside Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty. Sometimes she sat in between Kim and Jacqueline. As long as it was girls, it was okay. Boys? Not a chance. As she strode up to where Tsubaki was, a boy with star-like blue hair sat beside Tsubaki.

"Move it, Black Star." Maka grunted.

"Sorry, but me and Tsubaki are dating!" he said and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Maka-chan." Tsubaki apologized, "I promise we'll both eat together at lunch time." Maka sighed but gave a tired smile.

"It's alright, Tsubaki-chan." She assured her friend, "I'll sit infront of you." And she took a seat infront of Tsubaki. She couldn't believe that a sweet girl could even date a guy like Black Star. Maka felt uncomfortable with the way the blue-haired idiot making a conversation with her own friend. Come to think about it, Tsubaki was one of the nicest and prettiest girls in her class that boys have a tendency to ogle over her. Even the Thompson sisters (Liz and Patty) are pretty with their bust size and humour. Not only that, they were both best friends with Death the Kidd himself, the son of Shinigami-sama, who was the principal of the school. Even Kim and Jac have their own beauty. What was Maka left with? Nothing but her books… maybe she was called Bookwormella for that reason. But she didn't mind. She liked it that way… only that she wasn't free… every girl was free… they don't know anything about her situation. She is a caged bird that will always be caged. She can't give up… someday; she'll be able to fight against Medusa. Someone yawned beside her. She looked beside her to see a boy of her age staring at… whatever he was staring. He had scarlet red eyes and messy white hair with a thin black hair band on it. He was wearing a jet black jacket and an orange shirt to top it all off. Who was he?

"Who are you?" she blurted out her thoughts. The boy looked at her and smirked.

"Soul Eater." He said as Maka recognized that name, "Soul Eater Evans. What's it to ya, lady?" she blinked. This guy was flirting. She knew it.

"Nothing." She replied, "You just look familiar, that's all." He frowned.

"Who do I look to you? The Handsome Wes Evans?" he was mocking his own brother. She can sense some insecurity and jealousy in his voice.

"No, I had the feeling I saw you beside Black Star or something, but I guess he found someone to date…" she glanced at Tsubaki. Soul Eater nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. He's going to take her to the grand party, that's what." He explained.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Wes Evans' grand party; he's turning 18 this week, Monday and he needs to find a fiancé by then. And then, they'll carry on their dating for two years or so." He added.

"Oh…"

"What? You're going to some stupid grand party so you could be his GF?" Soul asked.

"No," she sneered, glaring at him, "My _step_-sisters are going to go."

"_Step_-sisters…?"

"Yeah, why don't you go to Black Star or something?" Maka changed the subject. Soul snorted.

"I can't." he muttered, glancing at his best friend and Tsubaki. Maka has almost forgotten about Tsubaki talking to the idiot.

"Wow… everyone's free to do what they want to do…" Maka muttered, so Soul wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he heard her.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "It's a free country… no one's supposed to be treated like slaves."

"And no one is supposed to chain a person with a collar like a dog…" she added silently.

"You really know a lot. You know, if you ever had a big brother, you'd feel insecure of yourself and you'll say to yourself that you'll never be like him." Soul said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather go for being myself." Maka said, "Why don't you go for that?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because people expect so much from someone rich, when the little brother can't be like the older brother…" Soul muttered, "Life is like a chain at most of times… it chains you, and you can never get out from it ever, once you struggle to it…"

"Yeah…" she gave a small nod.

"Speaking of which, what's your name?" Soul asked, "You forgot to tell me your name." Maka looked away.

"There's no need to know my name." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because right now it's not worth it… you might be in danger because of me." She muttered the last part, but he heard her perfectly.

"Right, I'll just call you tiny-tits." He decided.

"MAKA-CHOP!" a book was slammed against the top of his head.

"Ow, that hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that better hurt!"

"Why did you have to hit me?" 

"Because you called me tiny-tits!"

"So?"

"You're not supposed to say that to a girl! It's rude!"

"But I'm saying the tru-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow! Stop it, you bookworm-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" he said, covering his head, "Damn, you hit that hard."

'_You deserved it.'_ Maka thought, as the teacher came in. None of the two started a conversation when class started.

(509—509)

"Bye, Tsubaki-chan." Maka waved at her best friend, but ignored the blue-haired idiot clutching on Tsubaki's hand. She really likes that idiot. Maka wished she could chop his head off but he's lucky… he's dating her best friend. So, yeah, she can't but ever so… she will chop his head without him dying for just one day… one day…

ROAR, ROAR… she heard a motorcycle's groan behind her and she saw Soul about to sit on his motorcycle. It was orange, just like his shirt. She finally figured out his favorite color, orange.

"Is it me or are you following me?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, I park my bike all the time right on this spot." He explained, "It's just a coincidence. Go home, tiny-"

"Enough already with the tiny-tits, Soul." She sneered.

"Then what do you want me to call you, then?" he asked, "Bookwormella? C'mon, tell me your name already… is it so bad to tell your name to a guy…"

"…" she didn't know what to say. After her parent's divorce, she distrusted her father and later on, she despised men I general. She had friends who were boys but she didn't know if they were like her dad. But now, the infamous Wes Evans' little brother, Soul Eater, comes into the picture, she… didn't know what to say… but she cannot be know, not when is in a dire situation where she will be punished any time.

"For now… call me any name you like." She said, "It doesn't matter either way."

"Why can't you ju-"

"See you… whenever…" she muttered, as she turned her back at him. Before he could say another word, she said, "Thanks for… talking to me for a short while, it's… very rare for some guy to even talk to someone like me… I appreciate it very much. See ya…" and he watched her ran off. He just couldn't get her. Of all the ladies that he had seen of or known about, she is quite unique. He hasn't seen anyone like her before. But he noticed a tiny detail of her: her collar. He recognized that collar. He knew what she was in. He needs to find out what's happening.

And so a day had passed by since that encounter, Maka was just washing the clothes, Medusa called her in. she went in with a reply, "Yes, Medusa?"

"Bring my girls to the mall. They need clothes for the grand party." The witch ordered.

"Yes, _Medusa_." Maka said.

"Again with the tone, Maka-dear."

"Yes, Medusa." Maka replied with a sarcastic smiled and quickly went off with Mizune and Eruka. They were annoying as always, telling her about the grand party and her not being there; bickering about what they need to wear to impress Wes; flirting off with men while showing off their "things"; applying too much makeup in public; ordering Maka too much things; giving her too much baggage to carry and lastly; insulting her, her father and of her mother. Maka couldn't do anything… she was trapped because of the collar on her neck. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't take it off. She is chained and saddened. Somehow, God had answered her woes. Two gorgeous men were flirting her step-sisters and now the four of them went dating, leaving Maka out in the part to wait with the rest of the baggage beside her. At least she can have the time to breathe some air. She needed it.

"Are those baggages yours?" a familiar voice asked. Maka looked up to see Soul Eater Evans in the same jet black jacket but was wearing a plain white t-shirt. She noticed his troubled look.

"No," she replied, "My step-sisters asked me to watch over these flirtatious clothes they're going to wear."

"Flirtatious?"

"Yes, flirtatious… don't all men like flirtatious women?"

"Like I'd flirt." Soul snorted, "I barely go to any party, but since its Wes' birthday, I have no choice but to go. Are you going?"

"Tsk, no."

"Oh, right, you need to study. I _forgot_."

She looked down not facing him, "I guess…"

"Something wrong?" he noticed her troubled look.

"Nothing's wrong."

He sighed, "Why don't you take a break? Go to Wes' grand party."

"And be his GF?" she snorted.

"No, to be _my_ date." She widened her eyes.

"Date?"

"Yes, you're going to my date."

"But why date me when there are other pretty women out there?" she asked. When she asked this question, she really meant on asking.

"I need a partner."

"For what?"

"For the dance, damnit! Just be my partner for once!" he shouted, "Is it so bad dating someone like me? Or do you want someone as handsome as my brother just like all shallow women do?" she had a pang of guilt. Soul wasn't like other men, or a womanizer for that case. He wasn't someone as distrustful as her father, nor he wasn't that handsome guy named Wes Evans. She realized that he felt as lonely as she is. Maybe… she could trust him until it was time for her to tell him everything.

"Alright." She said, breaking the silence, "I'll try to go to the ball, but don't expect me to be there, okay?"

He grinned, "Sure. I'll understand."

She smiled back.

"I have to go now." She said, standing up, "My _step_-sisters are waiting for me." He nodded and watched her back fading away once more. It was always the same… he sighed and took out his cellphone and called.

"Blair, can you hear me?"

"_Nyah, Soul-kun, what is it that you need?"_ the girl named Blair asked.

"I need you to track down on the girl who just left; the ash blonde hair with green eyes. She's wearing a cloak-like jacket and white blouse. She wears a sort red skirt and she also wears a green… necktie. Also, she-"

"_Soul-kun, that's too much information!"_ Blair exclaimed, _"Nyah, slow down, please?"_

He sighed and explained slowlier than ever, "And one more thing. She has a black collar chained around her neck. It most likely looks like a dog's collar and I'm sure you've known that since… do everything you can to convince her to go to the party, even if it means her going out secretly, got it?"

"_Nyahe, nyahe, Soul-kun!"_ and the call ended.

The next day went smoothly without any suspicion from Medusa and the sisters that Maka has been talking to Soul Eater. As the hour drew near, more chores were given to her, probably giving a reason on why Maka should stay home and to not go to the ball. _'I'm sorry, Soul.'_ Maka wanted to apologize. She was chained with so many things to clean that she can barely finish the next. She is tired. It was not long when she finished her chores. Now, she has to make sure her step-sisters were all slutty-ish, as well as Medusa.

"Maka, where are my gloves?"

"Maka, did you iron my dress neatly?"

"Maka, fix my hair!"

"Maka, put me on some makeup!"

"Maka, there's a stain on my dress! Do something!"

"Maka, shine my shoes!"

"Maka, fix my hair again! The hair dryer was… destroyed accidentally!"

"Maka-_dear_, my gloves, _please_!"

"Maka, polish my nails!"

"Maka, bring me my hair ointment!"

"Maka, my eyeliner fell in the toilet bowl! Get it for me!"

"Maka, get my shaving cream, please! I need to put cream into my armpits!"

"Maka-dear, my shoes!"

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

"Maka-dear!"

"Maka!"

"Maka, can you get my gloves?"

"Maka, my shoes!"

"Maka, what about my nails!"

"ARGH, will you people ask me one at a time!" Maka complained. Just ten, she saw the controller of the collar turned to level one and it shocked her. She fell on her knees and hands and only looked down at the floor, coughing out some blood.

"That's what happens when you shout at the elders and disobey them." Medusa said, walking towards Maka.

"Follow our orders before you get even more hurt." She demanded, "Get my gloves, then get Mizune's shoes, and lastly, polish Eruka's nails. Make it quick."

"_Yes… Medusa…_"

"Your tone again, Maka."

"Yes, Medusa…" Maka repeated sadly, and ran off to do her tasks that have been given to her. Once those tasks were done and the step-sisters are ready for the ball, Maka had all the time to herself. _'Sorry Soul,'_ she thought again, _'I can't be your date.'_ She sighed sadly. She wished she had gone. If only there was a way for her to get out from the house and take off the collar that was choking her already. Soul had been to her since… last week and she wished she could repay him somehow… somehow…

"Nyah, so you're the girl Soul-kun described to me about!" someone exclaimed from behind. Maka looked and saw a cat with purple eyes and smooth black fur. The cat was wearing a hat.

"You're a witch." Maka stated.

"Nyah, of course I am!" the cat exclaimed again, "Call me Blair!"

"So, you're Soul's girlfriend?" Maka inquired, expecting it to be sadly true, but Blair only laughed.

"Nyah, no, I'm not." I am his cat!" she replied nonchalantly, "He's been talking about you ever since last week."

_Really?_

Maka was still puzzled. She never knew that Soul was thinking of her. It felt so… foreign and wonderful. Maybe the cat could help her after all.

"Are you here to pick me up for the party?" she asked.

"Nyah, of course!"

"I don't think you can…" Maka muttered, touching the collar that was chained around her neck. Blair knew her in an instant.

"Don't worry, Maka-chan!" Blair assured her, "I'll do anything I can to get you out of here! Nyah!"

"You think you can under Medusa's spell? Her magic is more advanced than yours."

Blair giggled, "You may think that way but, Nyah, you haven't seen me cast a spell before." She stood and closed her eyes. In moments, she opened them with cat-like eyes and said, "Pum-pumkin, pumkin, let your power abolish the spell, keep Medusa Gorgon and her dear daughters in that party. Pum-pumpkin-pumpkin, let the spell be broken till the clock has chimed, pum-pumpkin-pumpkin!" a blinding light towered over Maka. She closed her eyes, feeling all the excitement of the light whirl into her and she knew something was going around her, but she didn't look. After a few minutes passed the excitement was gone, and Maka felt free for the first time.

"You can open your eyes now, Maka-chan." Blair said.

Maka opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a violet dazzling dress that hung her curves. She wore silver earrings that shaped like the moon. Her hair was tied into a perfect bun and wore only light makeup. She looked down and saw she was wearing black, high-heeled sandals. She felt beautiful and her collar didn't strangle her, anymore. It vanished. For now…

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Nyah, you love it, right?" Maka nodded with glee.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" she said, but frowned.

"But how can I got to the party?" she asked Blair.

"Nyah, Blair has taken care of that!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, infront of them, was a giant pumpkin. Immediately, Maka sat on top of the pumpkin as Blair did so.

"Take us, away, pump-pumpkinpumpkin!" she exclaimed and the pumpkin flew high into the sky. It looked so beautiful, so new, that Maka smiled like there was no tomorrow… she lived in the moment… she felt free…

Free

(509—509)

Soul was pacing from left to right. What if Maka decided that the party wasn't worth it and wouldn't want to come any more? What if she was trapped in a dark cellar? What if Medusa's powers were too strong for Blair to break? There are so many 'What ifs' in Soul's head that he couldn't eat his dinner. The party has started but the dance will come later. Midnight might be stretching near… he hoped she would come.

"Soul?" a man's voice called him. It was Wes, "Aren't you going to finish your food?"

"Uh, yeah…" Soul replied uneasily, "Have you found the girl you like to marry?" Wes laughed and shook his head.

"I feel like I'm too young for that." He decided, "The marriage will be canceled. I told everybody that but the party will continue. How about you? Found your date?" Soul silently avoided his brother's eyes and continued eating.

"Aw, is that why little Soul couldn't eat?" Wes teased, "I bet she's a hottie."

"She's not exactly like that." Soul argued, "She's more of a bookworm." Wes laughed again and patted the little brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Soul." Wes assured, "She'll come. I won't take her. But if she likes my looks, don't blame her." The pianist scowled and didn't look up at his brother.

"Soul, you're handsome." Wes complimented, "It's just that you don't see it in yourself. You may have that dark humour but I'm sure that girl that you're waiting will be the one who truly understands you." He patted his brother again.

"I gotta go." He said, "I have girls to meet!" and the violinist walked off, leaving Soul, alone, eating. It was to be his night with Bookwormella, but… he guessed it was over.

"Soul!" a familiar voice called out for him. He recognized that high-pitched voice anywhere in school. It was the one and only…

"Bookwormella." He said her pseudonym with a smirk plastered on his face, "Good to see you again." She scowled.

"Don't be mad at me!" he said, waving his arms in surrender, "You're the one who said I could call you any name I like! Did you bring that book on purpose?" he glanced at the blue thick book that the girl had held. The girl sighed.

"It's my first time to be in a ball." She said, "If I'm bored here then I'm reading a book. And besides, I don't know how to dance." Soul laughed.

"Then why didn't you say so? I could've taught you. But, let's enjoy. I'll lead the way…" he said, watching the girl stare at him hesitantly, not knowing what to say. He decided that he'll do the first move.

"May I have this dance, Miss Bookwormella?" he asked politely as he bent his back forward and offered his hand. She widened her eyes at his formality, but smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes, please." She took his hand and he led her to the ballroom. As the music turned to slow jazz, they started dancing. Green against red. Red against green. They danced at a slow, perfect, rhythm that no one could ever match their soul wavelengths. It felt relaxing, Maka thought and ignored everyone who was staring at her. She didn't want anyone to ruin this moment, the moment of unspoken language… it was such a breath-taking, transient moment for her.

"So, are you going to tell me your name, Miss Bookwormella?" Soul asked. Maka only smiled.

"Not yet, Soul."

"When?"

"When everything is okay, I'll tell you everything."

"What isn't okay?"

"It's just-"

"Medusa, isn't it?" they stopped dancing, while Maka clutched Soul's hand with hers. She didn't look at him in the eye nor spoke a single word.

"I knew it. So you are Maka Albarn." He muttered.

"But how did you know my name? I can't possibly be that famous!" Maka exclaimed.

"Right, you're not famous and you're the one with _high grades_." Soul chortled, "I've known you for… I can't remember, but I knew we would come and talk some time."

"So, you were stalking me." Maka stated that fact.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but I _had_ to." He placed both hands on Maka's shoulders and caressed them. She blushed and felt relieved that he did that.

"So you _have_ to be friends with me in order for you to know about Medusa?" she inquired, looking down sadly. Soul smiled.

"I guess I was, but…" he placed a hand on her cheek, "I am glad that I met you, Maka, and I want to help you." She couldn't help but smile.

"You're not that bad, Soul." She said, "You're kinda cute, though." She noticed the color red pooling his cheeks. She smiled wider and let go of his grasp.

"Can I have a request before I go?" she asked and he raised his eyes, "I know it's too much, but can you play me something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything…" she said, "Anything that shows you the real you…" red against green. Green against red… he sighed and scratched his head.

"C'mon, I'll show you something." She said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the room, gaining so many stares and whispers from everyone. People have been watching them, especially Medusa, Mizune and Eruka. They looked as if they barely recognized Bookwormella. She took a glance at Wes, as well, who was smirking at Soul, saying something like, _"You've got a girl of your own, huh…"_ Maka shook her head, knowing that it wasn't true.

They went out the ball room and went in through the door adjacent to the one they got out from. As Soul pushed the doors open, Maka was amazed. It was a black grand piano that was almost the size of an elephant lying on the ground. It was so shiny and felt like it hasn't been touched for so many years.

"Like the color?"

"Yeah…" she smiled gently, touching the piano with her soft fingers. Soul sat down and opened the piano filled with black and white keys. He started playing. Each finger touching each key, felt like heaven. He felt insanity burning in him right now. But what mattered was the pieced…. He will show what he truly is. The bookworm watched every expression Soul had. From sad, to quiescent, to insane… after all their sweet moments, Soul looked like the handsomest men she had ever seen. He stopped playing and closed the piano. She clapped her hands as he stood up, widening his eyes.

"That was great!" she exclaimed.

"Tsk…" he only rolled his eyes. Instead of getting angry at him, she laughed and stretched out her hand.

"Partners?" he grinned and took her hand.

"Partners and Friends…" he said. They stood there like they've known each other from a different time, different place… nothing could ruin that moment… however… that moment was only transient. Someone clapped hands. Soul and Maka let go and widened their eyes.

"_Medusa_…" both the girl and boy sneered at the smirking witch and her daughters.

"Hello, Maka-_dear_." Medusa gave her sarcastic smile, "It's been a while, _Soul-kun_." Mizune and Eruka stared at Medusa.

"You know her, Medusa?" Eruka asked.

"Yes, Eruka." Medusa said, "He was supposed to be one of my experiments. He _had_ to run away-"

"And she _incidentally killed her own daughter, Chrona by implanting Black Blood in her veins._" Soul continued, "You witch!"

"Tsk, she was nothing to me." Medusa said, "She was useless. Now, only part of the Black Blood is in you, Soul…. Join me. You know how much you feel insecure on how your family loved Wes more. But if you join insanity, you will be free…." Soul's eyes widened.

"No, Soul, don't listen!" Maka butted in, "You know better than that!" but Soul never uttered a single word. He was staring at the witch, who gave a triumphant smirk. Insanity flowed through his veins. Maka knew something. She had to stop the witch…

"Pum, pumpkin pumpkin!" she saw Blair coming in after exploding the locked entrance. Lots of pumpkins came flying towards Medusa.

"Vector Slice!' each arrow-like thing sliced through the pumpkins, leaving noting but dust. Maka's green eyes stared right through Soul's red ones. They nodded and charged. Blair had thankfully taken care of Eruka and Mizune by trapping them with pumpkins. Medusa was still battling with Blair. It was both Soul and Maka's chance to take the witch down. Maka took her from behind to give a jab, leaving Medusa on the floor, hands and knees down. Soul stepped in front to give a front kick to her nose. She fell once again.

The bell chimed, signaling that it was already twelve midnight. The worse has just begun.

Maka suddenly felt frail. Everything that felt so right, it turned back to the way it was. She wore the same black cloak-like jacket with her uniform. Her hair was back to pigtail style, and all the accessories disappeared and her makeup all gone. She wasn't Cinderella. She was Bookwormella: a bookworm with no hope of escaping. Medusa gave an evil smirk.

"Maka!" she couldn't see Soul, for her vision became blurry and electricity surge through her body. But she could tell that he was under the witch's control.

"You can no longer transgress against my commands, now, Dear Maka." She couldn't move. There's little time for her to live. A few seconds and-

"Leave her alone!" roared Soul and everything turned white.

"MAAAAKAAA~~~~!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Oi, Maka, wake up!" she opened her eyes. It was a dream. She saw Soul, her own weapon and partner, ready for school.

"Did I oversleep?" Maka asked. He had to roll his eyes.

"Duh! You've been watching Cinderella too many times, idiot!" he scolded her, "Get ready for school!"

"Right…" she muttered, "It was just a dream after all…"

"_You will always be my partner, even if you are a bookworm…"_ she thought she heard Soul mutter something, but… she knew that it was just a dream. It was only a dream for Soul to like her more than a partner. Or so she thought…


	3. Angel

Angel

_He called her angel._

_And he did._

Maka blushed. She didn't think nor did she expect that he would call her that. She felt confused, yet happy. She wished he could call her that again… she sighed, sitting on her chair. What if he didn't call her angel? What if he did say it again? Would she say a thank you? Would she give a small smile?

She was ready to bang her head against the table. But she didn't. she stared straight ahead of her. She didn't feel like reading a book.

"Oi," she heard Soul calling her. Maka turned her head and saw him sitting already, his eyes furrowed in silent concern. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?" he asked, "You look red all over? Are you sick?"

She smiled in assurance.

"I'm fine." She replied. He frowned.

"Right, I could see you're red and warm, which means you're _not_ sick."

"I'm not sick, really!" she exclaimed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" she replied, "Professor Stein is here. You better concentrate more, Soul, or you'll fail."

He snorted, "I won't fail, since I'm partnered with a nerd."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Okay, okay, I'll focus!" he exclaimed, clutching his head, "You're never an angel." He muttered at the last part.

"_You're never an angel."_

There he goes again. She sighed. She was imagining that time. He didn't call her angel. She's a devil, that's what he thinks. If only she would stop hitting him for awhile, then maybe he would like her more. Maka mused. Maybe just for one day, she wouldn't hit him.

…

The class ended. It was finally dismissal for them. Maka decided she would stop by the library to borrow some books.

"Again…?" Soul said, "Why not pause for awhile on your hobbies, Maka."

"It's not a hobby, Soul. It's a passion." Maka corrected him. He paused to stare at her for awhile and sighed.

"Alright, then. I'll come along." Said he.

_Eh…?_

Maka felt bewildered as she felt Soul's presence beside her. It was so unlike him to cohort her to the library. Maybe, not hitting him for one day wasn't so bad after all.

As they entered the library, Maka hurriedly went to the "A" section. She was looking for a title named "Angel" or something, Soul guessed. He wondered why his partner wanted to be called, "Angel" so much. For him, she's a devil. Just one word of insult and she'll hit him. Not angelic at all…

_Although…_

As he watched her smile at the word, "My Angel" by some author, she hugged the book. He sweatdropped. She is too addicted.

_Come to think of it…_

She gave the library card to the librarian. The librarian gave the book to his meister and she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Is that the book you wanted?" Soul asked. She nodded gleefully.

"I've been waiting for this book to be donated to the Shibusen Library!" she exclaimed, and she kept rambling about "Angel" and "Angel" and so on. Soul sighed. He couldn't do anything to shut her up. He called her "bookworm" or "tiny-tits" but they never worked as they always did.

_But looking at her cute smile and her jocund atmosphere she brings…_

He couldn't help asking Maka why…

"Look, why do you really want to be called, 'Angel'? What's the big deal of it all, anyway…?" Soul asked. Maka paused in silence, as the two kept on walking.

"I just wanna be called 'Angel' for once." She muttered, "Is it so bad? How come Ox calls Kim 'Angel'?"

"He calls her that because they're in a relationship." Soul answered bluntly.

"I know that." Maka sneered, "But does it matter if someone's in a relationship? Why does that have to matter?" Tense silence ensues. Soul couldn't answer that. He's never good with relationships nor was he good in that romantic stuff.

_But, she has always been my savior…_

"Why not let's go to a Chinese restaurant? I can't answer your question obviously." He quiescently said, "It's my treat so you don't have to worry about paying." His partner smiled.

"Thanks, Soul." She agreed. She was right. Not hitting him for one day is good after all.

_Maka might hit me occasionally with so many books on my head but… _

_Maka's melody saved me. Her smile brightened my gloomy moments._

_Her determination drove me to become as determined as Maka._

_That's why…_

"Come on, Angel, hurry up!" Soul shouted (he was already in front of the restaurant).

She blushed. She wasn't imagining. This was now. They were walking. And he…

_He called me Angel again._

"Yeah, yeah, wait up!" she shouted back.


	4. Cigarette

Cigarette

_He just wanted to buy a cigarette when he spotted his favorite student bickering at her partner_.

(509—509)

Stein woke up in bliss. He had a fascinating dream of dissecting frogs. Last night, he was dissecting a Magpie. How small that bird was. He would want to dissect it again, but it was dead and motionless right away when he opened up its heart. He sighed. If only there was a zombie like Sid so that he could dissect the zombie over and over again without it lying motionless the moment Stein opened its heart. That is, if there was another zombie he could dissect. But there was none. He sighed.

"Soul, we're going to be late! Keep up the pace!" Stein heard Maka calling out to her weapon.

_Ah…_

He remembered. Like mother, like daughter, they would bicker at their boyfriends.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who's taking a long time to finish taking a bath!" Soul shouted back in an irked manner, "And didn't the news get to you? There's no school today! The teachers are preparing the Halloween feast for tomorrow's Eve!"

_Oooh…._

Stein smiled inanely. Soul wasn't like Spirit, he always observed. He had watched the two grow up for many months already. They are opposites, yet inseparable and loyal to one another.

_Very interesting…_

They're 16 already. Two years more and the both of them are legal to do anything they want. His insane smile grew wider as his favorite student kept denying that there was no school today. His hand went into his pocket, searching for a cigarette.

_Hmmm…?_

No cigarette… he sighed. He stood up from his couch and walked out in the open fresh air.

"There's no school today…?" Maka muttered, still bewildered.

"Told you so." Soul said, "Finally! I can finally watch my favorite TV show today!" Soul exclaimed happily. His meister sighed in dissatisfaction.

"I was supposed to borrow a good book!"

"Ugh, a book! Maka, live a little!" Soul complained. Stein curved his lips upward at Maka's glare at Soul.

"You're lucky I don't have a book with me right now." She said.

"_You better take me out, Spirit, or I'm not gonna forgive you for your cheating ways._" Stein remembered Kami's words when she and Spirit were 16 years old.

Soul sighed.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" he offered, "Since we went off with empty stomachs, let's eat somewhere."

"_Alright, Kami-chan…"_ Stein remembered Spirit's reply. Soul is much better than Spirit, Stein believes.

"Sure, anywhere cheap would be good." Maka replied. Stein smiled.

_Like mother, like daughter…_

Both meister and weapon walked down the long stairway, not bothering to greet their own Professor, who was somehow stalking them.

_Without thinking about what he's saying, Soul is taking her out on a date… how interesting…_

When they were at the foot of the stairway, Stein hurried. He used to do this when Spirit and Kami were dating, but both of these two people that Stein is stalking right now are different from Spirit and Kami.

…

They ended up eating in Death Café. Stein smiled. The cigarette was free when you buy their best black coffee. He walked into the café.

"Goodmorning, Professor Stein!" Maka's voice filled his ears. He turned to his right to see his favorite student smiling at him, with Soul concentrating on his food. Soul looked up and nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, Maka, Soul." Stein greeted back, "A morning date, I see."

"No," Maka denied, hiding her blush, "We're not."

"We felt hungry, that's all." Soul added. He too, was hiding his blushing face.

_Spirit and Kami felt very bold when they said that they were dating. And here, their daughter and her partner are denying. Such difference these two are from Spirit and Kami. Soul is the best partner for Maka, I believe so._

"Enjoy your meal!" Stein exclaimed as he lined up to get his black coffee and his box of cigarettes. He finally had his cigarette once he walked away from the cashier with his black coffee.

"Spirit-kun!" a voice of a slut called out Maka's father, "Feed me, please."

"Maka-chan, I'm so sorry!" Stein watched Spirit on his knees begging his daughter for forgiveness because he dated someone other than his mother. They both know about the divorce, but it still hurts to even accept it, Stein observes. Maka looked away.

"Hmph. Go away." She coldly said, "I'm eating with Soul. We're _dating_, so don't interrupt us."

"_Dating…?_" Spirit's voice echoed through the café.

"_Yes, dating…_" Maka deadpanned, "Right, Soul?" she ooked at her partner, searching his eyes if he understood what she meant. And he did.

"Of course!" Soul added with a little enthusiasm and sarcasm, "We're having our morning so get your ass out of here."

"Spirit-kun!" the slut came running and stopped at Soul's cold red eyes.

"Oh my, what's your name handsome?" the slut asked Soul. Stein sensed Maka's soul turning from annoyance to intense jealousy.

_She's expecting Soul to flirt with that slut…_

"Someone you don't know, bitch." Soul sneered, hoping the slut would leave them alone, but she giggled. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shook it away. Soul stood up.

"Maka, let's leave." He said, "I don't like this place."

"I was already thinking the same thing." Maka agreed and stood up as well, not bothering to look at her own father in the eye.

"Maka-chan!" before Spirit could reach for his daughter, Stein grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think of that, Spirit." Stein said, "You're a disappointment to Kami. And your daughter doesn't seem to approve you as well. Don't go barging into her relationship, rather her partnership to be precise."

"But I'm doing this because I love Mama and Maka-chan!" Spirit argued.

"Really now? So you love your wife while you're cheating on her? Is that how you show love? That's a real nice way to show it." Stein commented sarcastically, "Let them have their special time."

"But-"

"I need to go and do my assigned tasks. Good day, Spirit." And Stein walked off to stalk on the meister and the weapon.

_Where are those two…?_

Stein wondered looking for his favorite student. Just for a moment he saw a small frown on a dirt blonde-haired girl's face. His luck is pushing him today.

"Soul, please…" he heard Kami's wonderful daughter pleading at her weapon, "I _really_ want to see this!" they were both standing beside the door of a bookshop

"But Maka, I'm going to miss my favorite TV show. Can I go ahead of you instead?"

"But what if Papa comes…?"

"I thought you know how to handle that pervy idiot?"

"Well…" Maka looked down and blushed. Soul couldn't leave her alone with that kind of father.

He sighed, "Either you stay here and check out some books until your dad comes or you walk home with me so I could watch my TV show. Pick your choice." Stein watched the meister's thoughtful face for a moment. Knowing that kind of girl, she would've picked books instead of going home. After reading her soul…

She linked her arm around Soul's.

"Let's go before Papa comes." Said she as they walked briskly towards home. It may a sad thing for her because there was a book that she had been waiting to buy but she thinks it's best that today is an exception.

_Very good, Maka…_

Stein smiled in satisfaction. He decided he should head for his home, s well. He hopes to find other magpies.

_It would be nice to dissect again. So much for Maka and Soul…_


	5. Embrace

Embrace

_I wanted to believe in her… I really did… and all she had dne in the end was to leave the mess on us._

Maka punched the ground as hard as she could. She hated this moment. She hated her father more. But she hated Medusa the most.

_I trusted her._

A tear fell from her eyes.

"Maka…" she heard her partner walking towards her from behind, his hand was on her shoulder.

"After I believe her all this way…" she muttered. He moved his hand towards her face and caressed her cheek. She grabbed it and placed it under her eyes.

"It's just not right, Soul…" she said, more tears falling. His hand kept caressing her face and gave a heavy sigh.

'_Maka…'_ he thought, _'I wish you listened to me…'_

"I should've listened to you…" she said, as if she was speaking his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Soul, I really am…" Soul's eyebrows furrowed in pity. He wished he could do something more than just comforting her. Next time when he sees Medusa, the first thing he'd rip off is her eyes.

"Hey, you guys, it's time for us to get going." Tezca Tlipoca called out to them. Maka didn't seem to pay any attention to what he was saying. Soul sighed. He knelt down and stroked her hair.

"Hey," he began, catching her attention by letting her hand go and using his fingers to cup her chin and lift her face so her eyes could match up with his. "Don't blame yourself, Maka."

"But-"

"No, don't." he cut her off, "Maka, it's no one's fault but hers. She's a deceiving bitch that we'll get rid off in the end." She stared at him.

"I mean it. We'll defeat her in the end." He said determinedly, "But right now, let's get out of here and rest." He brushed her tears from her face and helped her up.

_Soul…_

They both held hands when they walked out of the crumbling castle of Arachne.

Everyone was silent as they all rested in each vehicle that Shinigami-sama prepared for his students. Maka and Soul were in a vehicle where her father, Spirit Albarn, was driving.

_Soul…_

She laid her head on his shoulder and snaked her arm around his. Soul understood and laid his head above hers. In moments, her eyes were shut softly as she breathed softly. Soul caught Spirit watching them through the rearview mirror.

"She's sleeping, isn't she?" **(1)** the Death Scythe inquired.

"Yes, she's sound asleep." **(2)** Soul replied, and Spirit nodded without leaving his eyes at the road. The ride became oddly silent until the Death Scythe spoke again.

"You do know your responsibility, Soul." He spoke in a very serious tone, "I'm sure you know it by now." The demon weapon rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to take car of Maka. Got it." He replied knowingly, "I've known that since we started this partnership, you Pervy Deathscythe."

A vein popped in Spirit's head.

"What'd you say, you brat?"

"You heard what I said, Pervert!"

"Don't call me Pervert, you brat! Give some respect to _your meister's_ father!"

"You never acted like her father! You cheated on her mother, and you know that!"

"_Soul…_" Maka muttered. Her weapon stopped glaring at Spirit and stroked her head oh so gently. His scarlet red eyes softened at the peaceful face, where that innocence she gives off. He smiled. That was one thing he like: her peacefulness and her innocence.

"You do know her feelings for you, right…?" the death scythe interrupted Soul's thoughts. Soul raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, she is my partner after all. We are comfortable being partners." He said. Spirit's eyes twitched at the demon scythe's naïveté.

'_He still doesn't know yet…?'_ he thought, _'I have heard he is good with strategies and takes down every detail, even if he wasn't as smart as Maka-chan! How could he be so naïve!'_

"Is that so?" _'Stupid, why did you have to ask?'_

"Yeah," Soul replied, "What about it, pervy scythe?"

"Ah, it's nothing… I know I'm never a good father…"

"You were never a good father." Soul added.

"And I'm pretty sure she really replaced me."

"She hasn't, but she might."

Spirit growled, "I know, I get it already, you bastard! You don't have to repeat to me over and over and again!"

"I know. I'm just saying so you won't forget." Soul replied, giving his crooked grin.

"It's just that… I thank you for taking care of Maka when I was never there to take care of her… I could never thank you enough. I don't know how I could repay you…"

"…" Soul said nothing. He knew all the hardships that Maka had been. The day when she decided to stay with him instead of her own home, the day her mother had left Spirit to his own cheating ways and the day divorce paper came was all torture. It was hard on their daughter, yet Maka kept pursuing. She kept vying for high grades and aced the exams flawlessly. She kept fighting to capture the pre-Kishin eggs every single spare moment even if she has to. And even it was annoying for her to wake him up every morning, he was glad that she did. He was grateful of her even if she doesn't think he would be.

"You know what, pervy Scythe? I don't think Maka would ever think she would replace you for a better father." Soul began after moments of thinking things over. He could tell that Spirit was listening, just by looking at the rearview mirror.

"The reason why that is so is because deep down inside, Maka somehow still believes that you love your ex-wife." Soul continued, "IT felt impossible, but with Maka, there are some exceptions."

Yup… Soul thought. It's so Maka-like, just by thinking about it. He just had to smile. Spirit took notice and smirked.

"Hmph… you may have flattered me, Soul Eater, but I still forbid you to date my Maka-chan! Hmph!" Soul smirked back.

"As if I would. I know my boundaries." Spirit might not have approved their partnership just yet but he had a great feeling that things couldn't turn out as what he expects… in a good way that is.

(509—509)

They arrived at Shibusen. It was because maka wants to pick up some books from the library.

"Thanks for the ride, Pervy Deathscythe!" Soul said.

"Any time, kid." And Spirit turned to his daughter, "Bye, Maka-chan."

"Hmph." She looked away, giving the same cold treatment as the many time before. Her father sighed sadly and drove, as the grey smoke clouded before them.

Maka looked up at the sky. It was blue plotted with red orange. She didn't realize how long they were away from home. But she's glad. She's glad that they went back to the place that It all started alive. It was a hell of insanity in there! They amazingly defeated a witch. When it was their first time, they had mistaken Blair as a witch.

As thye were walking inside the halls of Shibusen, Maka laughed at how childish the both of them were. She glanced back at Soul. He has changed, he noticed. He was no longer the guy who drools too much on his test papers when he's asleep. He controlled his cutting-class-time with Black Star and remained sitting with her to ask for notes. He was calm and reasonable. His strategies were far more incomparable to any of his buddies that Maka has ever known… she smiled. His coolness, his red eyes, his white hair and the composure…. All of these makes her want to…

"What are you so giddy about?" his quiescent voice touched her heart. She snapped out of her thoughts to realize that Soul noticed she was staring at his face for quite a long time.

She laughed a little, "It's nothing." She didn't even know that they were at the library already.

"Soul…" she uttered his name, as she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah…?" he replied. She could sense an uncertain nerve in his voice. She could tell just by reading his soul.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I didn't know what to do but to follow her…" she apologized once more.

He sighed, "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't worry things about that?"

"I know I shouldn't worry… but what I'm trying to say is…" her voice faded away. Soul furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is…?" he encouraged her to continue.

"Thank you." She bowed her head lowly, "Thank you for everything. I didn't say it sooner since, well, I didn't really mind about it or even think about it. But thanks… for being there for me…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She pulled him closer, and didn't care to look at the surprised face of his.

He smiled gently and patted her head ever so softly, knowing no one would be there to see them.

"Sometimes, you make me feel so uncool Maka." He muttered, "But you're still the coolest partner I've ever met."

**(509—509)**

**(1) and (2): they are the first two lines of Lady Aoi :D**

**I know I'm supposed to show some kind of ending, but I want to show a slice of life here. :D**


	6. Social Status

Social Status

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I am here to show that Maka and Soul belong together. :"**

**I own the plot itself.**

"My dear son, please come back to us!" Soul's eyes twitched fervently in annoyance. A woman with onyx eyes begged with mercy. Her brown hair was down and she wore a sleeveless red dress that hung down to her legs. She looked sad and desperate, as if she was holding on to something so tight, she would be scared to let it go.

"No."

"But don't you want to come home? Your father misses you."

He looked away, "My father only misses hitting me on the head whenever I make a mistake."

"I miss you."

"You only miss showing me off."

"Your brother misses you."

Soul sighed, "Look, we already talked about it. There's nothing left for me in that shitty home."

"It's your home Soul… That's where you first lived in." she whispered loudly.

"That placed isn't where I want to live." He scowled, "That isn't where I belong."

His mother was about to reply back when someone called out to him.

"Oi Soul! Dinner's ready!" out came a girl of Soul's age. She had ash blonde hair that were tied in pigtails and green eyes that could see through every soul.

His mother looked at the girl's clothes. They were plain, not extravagant. She looked a bit familiar. She had seen that girl somewhere before… but no matter! She's still angry that Soul didn't tell her about staying with a girl of his age.

"Who's she?" asked his mother, her onyx eyes bore through those green ones. The girl flinched; his mother knows that no one would ever stand up to her… except her family of course.

"She's my meister, Maka Albarn." Ah yes, his mother remembered. She was the daughter of Kami Albarn, who used to work at a café where she would spend her time, drinking her black coffee. After a few weeks, Kami left, and she had never heard of her since then, only that she knows of her divorce with Spirit Albarn, the Death Scythe in Death City. Though, that happened _before_ Kami worked at the café.

Maka felt nervous with the woman by the door stare at her. Who was she? What was she doing her? Was she a childhood friend of Soul's? She looked no older than 25. The woman had smooth and fair skin and looked like she came from a wealthy family. Maka instantly felt jealous.

Then, the woman approached her. Slowly, but elegantly… Maka noticed she was wearing black stilettos.

"My name is Priscilla Evans." The woman introduced herself rather coldly. Maka could sense that her soul disliked her presence, "I am Soul Eater Evans's mother."

The meister widened her eyes. She didn't know that Soul was an Evans, one of the famous families of musicians just near Death City.

Priscilla noticed the girl's expressions.

"Soul, did you not tell her about your family?" she turned to him with a questioning gaze, but with the hesitant look in his scarlet red eyes, she knows this answer.

"Soul, you actually came from the Evanses?" Maka piped in.

"Hmph, foolish brat. It seems as if you don't know anything in the world of music (which was true)." The woman huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ever since the time of his grandfather's (Soul's father's father) fame, we Evanses are one of the most famous musicians." Priscilla continued before Maka could say anything, "Each of us in the family play a different. Soul's father plays the cello. I play the flute. Our dear eldest son, Wes, (Soul rolled his eyes) plays violin. I'm sure, Miss Meister (she says it in a way that mocks people), that you know by now that Soul here knows piano."

"I've known that since we first met." Maka muttered angrily. But Priscilla pretended she did not hear her. Instead, her attention went back to Soul.

"Please come back, my dear son. Everyone misses you."

"They don't."

"But-"

"Whatever. Get out of this house. Maka, I'm taking a piss. Tell her to get out instead." And he left the two alone in awkward silence.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Maka asked politely.

"Hmph, since you _are_ his partner after all, I don't think I shouldn't oblige the honor to." And she sat on the couch grouchily, as if she was compelled to do so. The meister sighed and sat on a chair that was parallel to where Priscilla sat.

It was probably about the social status Maka has that Soul's mother loathed her. Even when her mother didn't have a divorce, the Albarns weren't that rich, or poor. They just had enough money to get by. Evanses pretty much have a luxurious home (since they live in a white mansion), with 30 cars (Ferrari, Mazda, Porsche, etc.) and extravagant food. Basically, they have a lot of surplus. And it's not only that. Wes Evans, the eldest son of the family, is handsome _and_ single. Not that Maka has interest on boys but she had seen his face in various magazines and yet she didn't know that he was actually the brother of her weapon. Not to mention the girls ogling over him…

"How come you didn't do as Soul told you to?" Priscilla asked so suddenly that it snapped Maka out of her overwhelming thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, girl, why is it that you're letting me stay instead of doing as Soul tells you to?" she asked again, rather coldly this time.

Maka sighed, "Whether Soul dislikes you or not, you're still his mother. I know you dislike my presence. I can tell by reading your soul. But whether you hate me or not, I still respect you."

Priscilla's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You still respect me even if I dislike you?"

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I get the saying. But Soul should be happy that you're taking him back, that you're asking him to return…" Maka smiled to herself.

Priscilla felt intrigued by the girl right in front of her. It was expected of Kami Albarn's daughter anyway. They both have this uncommon kindness in them. Kami had that course vibe when it came to men, and probably Maka had shown that as well, Priscilla guessed. She disliked Kami from the start, seeing her in her baggy clothes and unladylike outfit, but when time passed, they grew closer.

But still! Maka might be different. Maka might just be some strumpet, only using Soul as a partner because he came from a family. Though, Maka didn't know that until now…

But still! What if Maka doesn't know how to play any instrument? That might be a drastic reputation Soul will have when he grows older. Priscilla's eyes twitched at that thought. A musician plus a girl who has low musical IQ… how unfitting.

"Do you know how to play piano?" she asked. She didn't know if she expected a yes. Actually, the girl went along with Priscilla's wild guesses.

"Sorry, but I can't play any instrument…" the meister smiled apologetically.

Ha! She knew it! Woman's intuition works.

"Then you are not fit to be Soul's partner."

Maka's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"You are a commoner and you lack some music sense." Priscilla explained, "You are nothing but a dumb child. You are no good for Soul. You can't match up with him. The only thing you'd ever do is depend on him."

"I…" Maka remembered her memories in the Book of Eibon. They were rushing back to her.

"Face it, gel. You're nothing more than a wall, blocking him from chasing his dreams, which is to become a pianist."

"Shut your nonsense bullshit, woman." Both females widened their eyes at the sinister voice behind them.

"Soul…" she glared at him. "I'm your mother no matter what! Give me respect!"

"How can I give respect if you're disrespecting my partner! You know what my goal is, woman! And that is to be the strongest Death Scythe that is fit for Shinigami-sama to use!"

"But-"

"I've changed from that boy you've always wanted."

"But she isn't meant for you Soul! She'll only pull you down! She's nothing but a dumb blonde!"

"Psh, get over your 'intuition', woman. You know nothing about Maka." Soul growled, "You think you know everything, but you don't. Don't judge me or tell me what to do with that arrogance."

"Soul…" she stretched out a hand to touch him but he stepped back.

"Get out." He muttered.

"But-"

"Get out!" he glared at her with full potential. Priscilla stared at them, her eyes full of tears. She narrowed them in slits and turned her heels towards the door.

"Hmph! Fine, be that way! But I'll be back…" she opened the door by herself and slammed it shut once she was out of the apartment, leaving the two alone once again.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Soul…" Maka patted him on the shoulder, "I could've done it instead of you…"

"Yeah, but she's one of the people who left me and made me feel like I'm a failure."

"…" she waited for him to explain.

"My family… isn't like a family at all." Soul told her, "That's how to summarize everything."

"Huh?"

"Anyways, aren't we supposed to be eating right now? Boy, I'm hungry!"

"But-"

"Oooh! And you cooked curry as well! My favorite!"

"But-"

"Maka, no buts." He smiled at her, "We shouldn't need any dramas here, right? It's uncool. Besides, I'll tell you everything when the time is right."

"And when will that time come?" Maka grumbled.

"Just forget it Maka! I'm hungry!"

"I'm not letting you eat unless you tell me everything!"

Everything went back to its normal atmosphere after that dramatic entrance of Priscilla Evans. But little did they know that onyx eyes were watching them from the open windows.


	7. Jetlag

Jetlag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. My very purpose here is to show that Maka and Soul belong together!**

**I own the plot itself.**

**This is my first songfic, so please be nice! Actually, flames would be much appreciated! :D**

**There is not much action here, but it's more like the both of them are revealing their deepest thoughts while they are far apart. :D**

(509—509)

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything;_

_I'm back at home, you feel so far;_

_Waiting for the phone to ring…_

(509—509)

_Hey. How are you? Are you okay out there? Are you injured? Did you catch the Kishin already? When are you going home? Soul, you better be alive or I'll kill you…_

_School is just as usual as ever. There are no quizzes or seatwork today. It's all lecture. Nothing much happens after that… anyways, you better make it out alive, okay? _

_Maka Albarn_

Soul looked at the letter; a smirk was shown on his face. It's just only 2 days since he left Death City for California just to take down a Kishin and yet Maka was on the verge of killing him already.

He chuckled.

Is this what it is to have a female meister as a partner? Well, they have been fighting together side by side, but it's his first time to go on a mission alone. He hasn't captured the Kishin yet, but there are reports that it was in _, which he is on his way.

Not admitting to himself or out loud, he missed Maka. Usually, they would look after the Kishin using her Soul Perception, but now that he was alone…

He's one his own now, Soul realized, but it was for the best. He didn't want to depend on his partner too much. Besides, the only thing that would happen to them is that one of them gets hurt and then the other blames himself/herself. It goes on like that. It makes him tired, and he's sure she is.

He actually wonders if they are still going to be partners once this is all over.

(509—509)

_It's getting lonely, living upside down;_

_I don't even wanna be in this town;_

_Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy…_

(509—509)

_Hey tiny-tits. I'm guessing that you're shouting for joy now that I'm replying to you. Anyways, I'm still on look out for the Kishin, who's hiding somewhere in California. It's a little boring without you bickering at me but at least I won't have much brain damage._

_So how's that boring life of yours? Still studying? I bet._

_Well anyways, gotta get to bed. Good night, bookworm._

_Soul Eater_

Maka resisted the urge to crumple the letter. He was mocking her like always. Sometimes she couldn't get enough of him. She missed his presence, though. She was used to having to bicker at him whenever he does something wrong. She sighed.

He really is an idiot. But then again… she is an idiot as well. She must have gotten that from him.

Right now, she was at the classroom, listening to Professor Stein's lectures. For some reason, she didn't want to listen to them today. She admires Stein's knowledge but today seemed different.

Was it because Soul was out, looking for the Kishin while she stays where she is, doing the same thing like she does every single day: study? It's not that she's bored of studying; it's probably because of Soul's absence. She seemed to blame her laziness at Soul already.

"Miss Albarn, are you going to stare at nothing or are you going to put your ass on that seatwork I asked you to do?" Professor Stein asked. Maka smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'll get to work on it already." She started copying the given questions and answered them with ease.

If he keeps going on solo missions, Soul wouldn't probably need her anymore. They didn't have the trouble to bicker at each other because of them would make a mistake. No one would blame oneself because the other is safe and soun.

But… does this mean their partnership has come to an end?

(509—509)

_You say goodmorning when it's midnight;_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed;_

_I wake up to your sunset;_

_And it's driving me mad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Is so jet lagged…_

(509—509)

_MAKA CHOP! Argh Soul! Don't call me that! You do know that I've grown out of those flat-chested days… it's pretty much the same thing here, only that Black Star had no one to ditch class with. He's all alone. It's a good thing Tsubaki went with him even if it meant that she would be ditching class as well. Ox is bugging me as usual. It's a rival thing, so it's cool… normal as ever…_

_So have you found the Kishin already? Give me details. I'm worried about you._

_Actually, I'm missing you._

_Maka Albarn_

Soul snickered. He was sitting on a bench in a park full of children playing hide and seek. She had never admitted on missing him. It's funny. It's actually comforting for someone to tell him that. Black Star doesn't exactly tell him that (they are boys after all). His parents never told him that, but his brother, well…

He sighed. It's been five days since he left and there was no way of getting the Kishin. He sighed. He better write what's going on or Maka would sure be worried.

Speaking of Maka, is he still going to be partners with her? He is doing a solo mission right now and will probably have more in the near future. He'll have a busy schedule by then…

It's really hard, being a Death Scythe. You already achieved that goal but people start depending on you more. It's a whole lot burden for Soul to handle alone.

And one other thing bugs him like crazy: his partnership with Maka. Is it going to end? Will they still be friends? Are they going to stay in separate apartments like nothing happened? He didn't know exactly why he was bothered by it.

It was probably because he was used to her bicker, her Maka Chop, her everything.

At first, he loathed being her partner. They were opposites and would bicker over small, trivial things. But as time passes, they began to form a strong bond that helped them defeat one of their strongest of enemies like Giriko. And it made them grow closer. It was comforting to have someone to make you feel both safe and powerful at the same time.

But now that he's taking on a solo mission, Soul now wonders where his partnership is going.

Then there were screams, bringing Soul back to reality. He stood up and saw the Kishin right before him.

Soul smirked. His arm transformed into a blade and courageously ran towards the Demon God.

He better text Maka while he's fighting. She probably wants to hear news from him already.

(509—509)

_What time is it where you are?_

_Five more days and I'll be home;_

_I keep your picture in my car;_

_I hate the thought of you alone;_

_I've been keeping busy all the time;_

_Just to try to keep you off my mind;_

_Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy…_

(509—509)

_Missed me that much? I'm honored. I'm fighting right now. It's kinda hard to defeat it off since it's a little too big. Sorry, I can't write if off on paper. I'm sending a message via cellphone because I'm fighting write now._

_See ya._

_Soul_

Maka closed her cellphone, angry and worried that Soul's in a fight right now. She longs to be by his side, fighting along with him against a Kishin. She wants to aid him, like he always would give her advice at times where she doesn't know the right decision.

But she can't. It's a solo mission designed especially for him. She shouldn't stand in his way, pulling him back from what he's doing. She would only burden him… and the thing that saddens her more is the possibility that they would never be partners again.

Staying here drives her crazy. She wants to help him. Soul was, and still is, the only partner that made her feel both protected and powerful at the same time. Protected because she knows that he won't let anyone hurt her, and powerful because he lets her be who she is no matter what people say about them.

She opened her cellphone.

"_Hey__Soul__… __do__you__ever__wonder__if__our__partnership__is__ever__going__to__last?__"_ she texted him. She doubted that he would reply, since he was fighting against something undefeatable.

But sometimes, fate goes against her.

"_To__be__honest,__yeah.__"_ Was all he ever answered to her question? She didn't wait for him to reply as she closed her cellphone again because she has to prepare dinner. Little did she know that h replied with a longer answer than the first one.

(509—509)

_You say good morning when it's midnight;_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed;_

_I wake up to your sunset;_

_And it's driving me mad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

There were times when the Kishin would come out in the open (whether with or without people) and there were times it had to disappear. Soul had a difficulty looking for it. It always appeared whenever he was caught off guard (which was rare). So, if he was off-guard, then maybe the Kishin would come after him (which appeared already).

Soul jumped and gave a jab, using his scythe.

The Kishin blocked it and attacked.

Soul dodged and made contact with the Kishin's head, using his feet. The Kishin stumbled, but recovered its balance easily.

"Here I go!" Soul shouted and gave another jab, but the Kishin dodged this time and attacked. Its pointy claws made contact with his stomach, slicing off some skin.

When Soul landed on his feet, the Kishin disappeared. Round three is over. He would be waiting for the fourth round, because he knows it's not over yet. He could tell by the look on its blood red eyes glowing with such ferocity.

He pulled out his cellphone.

There was no message.

He sighed (because he's irritated) and went to the direction of where the hotel he's staying in is located.

His cellphone rang loudly. Curious, Soul pulled it out and saw that the caller ID was Professor Stein. Disappointed that it wasn't Maka, Soul pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Soul. How's your solo mission? Any better?" the professor asked.

"Not really. The Kishin keeps disappearing and I have no idea how to get rid of it if it keeps on playing 'hide and seek'. I can't catch up yet, Stein. I need more practice."

"Or maybe you just need a partner." Stein suggested, "Why don't you call Maka?"

"…" he can't answer to that.

"Obviously, this Kishin is different. It has a specialty: Invisibility. It takes its time on attacking its prey and when the opportunity rises, it attacks you without hesitation. You may have a few injuries, I'm sure. But there will come a time where it'll show its true colors. You need a person who has a very powerful Soul Perception, Soul."

"…" there was no answer.

"Fine then. I'llcall her instead, since you don't miss her."

"Hey-"

"Don't worry, Soul. It's not like she's ever going to bite. I'll call her for you."

"Nah… I'll do it. She probably misses me by now."

"Haha… you are right. She's missing you already. She'd be happy if you're calling her."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Stein. Go somewhere and smoke."

"Goodnight, Soul-kun." And he hung up.

(509—509)

_I miss you so bad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_I wanna share your horizon;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_And see the same sun rising;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me…_

(509—509)

"I don't want to open the phone." Maka grumbled under her breathe.

"Nyah, but Maka-chan, what about Soul-kun? There's another text message for you." Blair said as Maka sighed and opened her cellphone again.

It was true. There was a message from Soul and a very long one. Maka dared herself not to open the message because it might contain something she might not want to see.

"Well go on." Blair urged the meister, "what are you waiting for?"

"Right…" but before she could open it, her cellphone rang. She pressed the talk button.

It was Soul.

"Maka."

"Soul?"

"Can you, um, come over here in California?"

Her cheeks flushed the color light pink.

"W-what?"

"I said if you want to come over here and help me defeat the Kishin with me, please hurry." He grumbled.

"But this is your mission! It's a solo mission designed for Death Scythes like you, Soul…"

Soul sighed, "I know what you're thinking Maka. If I'm in a solo mission, you think that we won't need to be partners, right?"

"But it's true anyway! You won't need me anymore when you're going to solo missions… it makes sense, anyway…"

"…you have a point there…" he said it so bluntly that it crushed her heart to pieces, "But if I told you that I need you right now, will you stay? If I say that I'm not going to ruin this partnership just because I'm on solo missions, will you stay?" on second though, actually, her heart is okay. It's just a little bruise.

"… wait for me till I arrive."

"But what about your answer?"

Maka laughed. She knew Soul isn't patient enough to wait for her to answer. If he asks, she'll answer right away.

"It's a yes."

(509—509)

_You say goodmorning when it's midnight;_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed;_

_I wake up to your sunset;_

_And it's driving me mad;_

_I miss you so bad;_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged;_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged…_


	8. Unsaid Promises

Unsaid Promises

**Hey to the people who are still willing to read this little one-shot. My Weapon, My Instrument is back in business, baby! This one shot was inspired by Soul Eater, of course, Episode 6 and Chapter 3. I'm trying to go in a new writing style, I guess. I'm not even sure how much I've improved, but I hope you guys (if ever out there reading this little note) would give a review. :) but it's your choice either. :P ;D**

(509—509)

It was over. Maka sighed in relief. Soul and Black Star lay on the ground with bruises and scratches everywhere while Death the Kidd was sprawled on the floor; blood was visible from his lips. The sight never looked too good to one's perspective, but to Maka, it looked stupid.

Just. Plain. Stupid.

Why did she ever pair up with Soul, anyway? He was annoyed with her and the feeling was mutual but why him? Why is it a guy, a species that she had loathed the most, have to be the one to be her partner, and not some cute girl like Tsubaki?

Her emerald eyes gazed at the red-eyed white-haired boy who was smiling victoriously at Black Star. The blue-haired idiot was spouting nonsense about gods. How the hell did he come up with such a thing anyway? He was never the one to be religious.

She stalked towards him, a sense of relief splashed over her face. She doesn't know why but whenever it came to her partner, she didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care whether he was a guy or not. She didn't care whether he teased her all about her flat-chested-ness or her pigtails. She didn't even care if he was just a lazy asshole who slacked in his studies. All that mattered was he was okay, and nothing more.

She stopped in front of him, waiting for his head to turn around and look at her. He didn't. He was still glancing at his best buddy, with that snarky grin visible on his face. She sighed.

"Yo." She greeted. She was surprisingly calm with him today. She didn't know why. Just a split second, he widened his eyes and turned his head towards her; a look of uncertainty lit up his face. He was quit cute, she mused.

"Yo…" he uttered a greeting, still staring at her with those ruby red eyes. She stared back, silently acknowledging his greeting.

"Don't get into lame fights, okay?" she saw his eyebrows rise, "You always told me that, Soul." His eyes widened. Soul chuckled slightly. Chuckles turned to laughter when he had come to such realization that what she had said was really true.

"Guess I'm the uncool one today, huh?" he said.

_If that's the way you think it is, then so be it._ Maka stared at him with a blank expression. His crooked grin never faded.

He always had that crooked grin. It was his signature, she guessed. It showed who he really was… she mused.

"I'm begging you, don't push yourself." She saw Tsubaki restraining her partner from making a big idiot of himself.

"THERE'S NOTHING I NEED TO PUSH MYSELF TO DO!" he shouted confidently as he sprang to his feet and laughed. He didn't seem to be a God, Maka thought; he was more like the Devil's Advocate himself. The God she knew who would laugh as maniacally as Black Star was Hades, God of the Underworld.

Maka shook her head at that thought. What surprised her most was Tsubaki's trust and loyalty towards Black Star. What does her shy and kind friend see in that stupid idiot like him?

Maka gave a crude smile. "I suppose Tsubaki-chan's the only one for Black Star." She decided.

"Yeah… it seems so…" Soul agreed reluctantly.

_And I guess it seems that I'm the only one for you, Maka…_

His meister looked at him, but he averted his eyes away quickly from embarrassment and scratched his head. Maka slowly raised her eyebrows and gave a knowing smile.

Maybe that's what made her become his partner; he wasn't like the men she knew. Maybe that's why she tolerates his sarcastic comments and insults; she believed that he would be there no matter what happens, and no matter how many times she loathes men in general. He would be there for her.

She stretched out a helping hand and said, "Here…"

He looked up with a determined grin on his face. "Ah…" he uttered and took her hand in his as she pulled him up. It was as if a gesture of trust, of loyalty, of partnership…

They stood, with knowing grins on their faces; their hands were squeezed so tight that it almost seemed like they were making a pact. And maybe, she decided, that she would stay by his side no matter what, even if he tries so hard to be strong. She will be there, and that's a promise that she's going to keep.

"Let's stay cool, okay?" she said. They were going to be partners no matter what, that's what the both of them decide. And they're not going to run away from that anymore.

"Yup." Soul replied casually as their hands let go and gave a resounding hi five. Their pact was unspoken sealed. They didn't have to say that to each other, though. They don't have to, because it's already shown.

There's no need to tell the other promises when the both of them know that they won't break it.


	9. Just An Ordinary Day

Just an Ordinary Day

**Hello once again, people! It's Soul Maka time! Anyways, here's a songfic for the two love birds, Soul and Maka. I would've made the paragraphs a little longer, but then I don't feel like doing so. Here is my version of Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day SoMa Style! Haha! :D I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day**

(509—509)

Maka stared idly at the plain white ceiling. It was just an ordinary day. Nothing seems to change. She has done the same thing everyday. Go to school, get high grades, and go on missions when she and Soul, who was now Death Scythe, were called on duty. Everything seems to be normal; nothing in the new.

Will there be something new? What if there is and what happens then?

She shook her head. What was she thinking about? What change?

"Oi, Maka, we've got a mission. Kishin is located in the Philippines, Luzon, Ynares Center in Antipolo City." Soul called out from his room. Before, they used to go to Shinigami's Death Room to know information for their mission. Now, they use cellphones. Convenient.

"Right." She nodded her head as she put on her usual gloves and tied her hair in symmetrical pigtails. They were her signature hair style. Her mother used to tie it for her. She wore her Spartoi uniform, the one that had her white cloak, white blouse with a blue collar and white shoes. They feel different.

"Coming!" she raced out of her room as she met up with her partner, Soul Eater Evans. His white jacket was newly washed just yesterday, so it smelled like flowers and oranges. His shoes were the new brown ones that was provided by the Spartoi. He looks different.

Okay, maybe there were a few changes, but does than mean anything?

"You ready?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

She gave her usual cheerful smile and said, "Ready for anything." He nodded as the both of them walked out of the door.

…

"Man, that was hard…" Soul groused as he stretched his arms high enough to relax them. They were trudging their way back to their motorcycle from the airport. It was a tiring day for the both of them. They were fighting against five Kishins after all.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner?" Her partner asked lazily, "It's you, right?"

"Yeah, but can we just take out some food from some fast food restaurant? It's easier." Her emerald eyes wandered through the crowded airport and caught his ruby ones. He gave a weird look.

"Maka…?" he spoke up; his voice was full of uncertainty.

"Yeah…?"

"Are you sure you're feeling well…?"

She arched an eyebrow up. "Of course I'm feeling well, Soul." She replied, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just that normally you would choose homemade dinner over take-out. This is the first time I actually heard you agreeing to it."

Maka's feet stopped moving. She looked up at her partner with wide eyes, "Really?"

Soul started to scratch the back of his neck in thought. "Well, yeah… you'd say that you prefer cooking your own food instead of take-out, then bark at me for being such a lazy ass…"

Maka stared at the ground in pensiveness, "Oh."

Her partner shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just pointing out the difference between then and now, is all."

Odd. That was odd of her. Since when did she plan on take-out? She could remember nothing about her agreeing on take-out.

And why is she all worked up at some small change such as agreeing to take-out food? What's wrong with her today?

"Oi, Maka, are you coming along or what?" Soul asked with a small tone of impatience, "It's getting late and we're both starvin' out here."

"O-oh sorry!" Maka immediately broke away from her trance and sat on the back of the motorcycle, clutching Soul's waist while doing so. In less than a minute, the vehicle started to birr and they were off to their next destination.

His white Spartoi jacket was soft and smooth. Right now, he smelt of chips and fries. He must've eaten in the plane while she was taking a nap. Why had she not noticed that before?

Why does she care about noticing his change of smell? What's the logical explanation to it? Maka doesn't understand her actions. Is she going insane? Was it the effect of the Black Blood? She highly doubted it. Did it have to do with the fact that Soul's a Death Scythe?

That thought was left unanswered when she rested her head on his shoulder; her nose was filled with the smell of his jacket. She was unaware that Soul noticed this because her conscience drifted into a deep slumber.

…

"Oi…" Her eyelids opened to see the color red.

"Soul…" she whispered his name as though it was a soft lullaby. She looked around and found herself in his arms. She must've dozed off for a long time.

"How long was I out?" she decided to ask.

"For the whole ride, you were dead asleep. When I stopped to carry you, you suddenly woke up." He replied; she was sure she saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. She ignored it.

"Are we home? Did you buy some burgers?"

He gave his trademark smirk, "Even better." His head gestured her to look behind.

They were standing in front of Death Je t'aime, the most popular French restaurant in Death City. She never went here, mainly because it was expensive. Not to mention their dessert costs a lot more than the one in Death Bucks and Death McDo.

"C'mon!" he quickly grabbed her hand, "The place is going to be full in less than a minute! We better hurry!"

She lets him drag her to the nearest table available.

Truth be told, he has never acted so enthusiastic when it comes to eating in this restaurant. That wasn't the Soul she knows.

He never clutched her hand at times when there was no danger at all.

And she likes it anyway.

…

The meal was refreshing, Maka mused. She forgot the name of the food, but whoever made this was a genius. She couldn't help but gobble the whole thing into her mouth. Maybe if she saved enough money, she would be eating here the next time she feels like it.

She knows Soul is watching her. From her peripheral view, she could see his ruby red eyes boring right through her. When she locked her bright green eyes with his, he tore his gaze away from her immediately. Something was up. Knowing that he would just ignore her, Maka decided not to prod any further.

But she couldn't help wonder why Soul brought her here in the first place. This was a classy restaurant. It was a place where couples come and eat French delicacies while sharing a romantic moment (Je t'aime meant "I love you" in French). Maka never considered Soul romantic in any way. He was quite the opposite. So why…?

That's when she realizes that this was the very place where her partner brings his dates. She heard this one from Black Star. He has been dating busty, rich and self-absorbed women ever since the day he became Death Scythe (or at least what Black Star says). Her eyes darkened.

She was jealous. She has been harboring feelings for him since…? She doesn't know when. Maybe that's because it's been two years when they decided to become partners.

After jumping from one thought to another, Maka concluded that this is a date.

_But is this really a date?_ She asked herself. It seemed highly possible considering the fact that he dates gorgeous and superficial women. Maka doesn't see herself in that category. In other words, this is just some friendly date, not some girlfriend/boyfriend date.

"You done, Maka?" Soul asked, dragging her back to reality, "You spaced out. You sure you're not sick or something?"

She gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, sure. You done?"

He replied with a self-satisfied yes and calls for the waiter. When he came for the bill, the waiter compliments on how beautiful his date was (that's Maka) and walked away, leaving a frowning Soul and a blushing Maka.

In a few minutes, they were already preparing to leave Death Je t'aime. By the time they arrived their apartment, it was twelve midnight. They were obviously dead tired and in need for a quick shower. They smelled like Kishin blood and mud.

When Maka was done changing into bed clothes, she saw Soul watching a basket ball game. He didn't seem tired at all.

"Hey Maka," Soul turned to her with a toothy grin. She gave a nod and smiled back.

"Hey," she plopped herself right next to Soul, as he draped his arm on her shoulders.

This feels comfortable, Maka mused once again. She may be not his girl friend, but this? This is perfect.

…

Maka was once again staring idly at the plain white ceiling. It was just an ordinary day. Nothing seems to change. She goes to school, gets high grades, and goes on missions every once in a while. Everything seems to be normal, nothing in the new. She felt that yesterday was just a dream… she had been sleeping for three hours straight while she was reading the latest novel. She wished that it wasn't a dream at all. It was the best night she ever had…

But it's gone… it's locked up in her thoughts…

"Oi Maka, we've got a mission. Kishin is located in the Philippines, Luzon, Ynares Center in Antipolo City." Soul called out from his room. In an instant, her eyes widened.

Maybe, it won't stay as a dream after all.


	10. HEY GUYS! X3

Hey guys!

**How's it going? Is there anyone who still supports this story? Well, I hope you are because I might not finish this in time. I hope you won't get mad at me but I have a college exam that I really, really, must pass and this is a once in a life-time opportunity for me to go to this college. I hope you still remember this story and you still support it, because well, I worked my ass on it and well, you guys decided to support.**

**So, thank you and farewell. :)**

**- Killi-chan**


	11. That Saturday

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IT"S FINALLY HERE! THE TENTH ONE-SHOT! I PUSHED MYSELF TOO HARD UNTIL I FINALLY DID THIS. Well, this story seems unsatisfactory. I would love to hear your flames for this one, because I'm dying for them! And I'm sorry, again, for not posting! I'm such a bad author, neglecting my duties! Anyways, READ AND ENJOY SOMA LOVERS!**

**- Killi-chan**

That Saturday

Bacon and eggs on a Saturday. Yummy. It was the last of them left, she mused. She would have to add grocery shopping to her schedule today. But she wasn't sure if she could make it on time before the store closes. She knows the library would be full of people. It wouldn't be a busy day for them. But for her... they would be the ones to keep HER busy. Although...

"Neh, Soul, it's your turn to cook dinner today, right?" Asked she.

"Yeah, sure." He replied passively from the other side of the room. Apparently, he wasn't done cleaning his room. It had been a long while since he did. She sighed in dissatisfaction. He wasn't going anywhere. They weren't going anywhere. This was a wreck. She drops her spoon and fork and stands up to grab her bag.

"I'll be going to work now, okay?" she calls back at him and slams the door shut, leaving her fiance staring after her.

(509-509)

Cabbages? No, he hated that... But, he knew she'd use it for cooking. Soul shook his head as he placed two pieces of green veggie in his cart, remembering the time when his friends, Black Star and Kid coming over for green dessert. They ate half a plate of those with Tsubaki (Black Star's girlfriend) and Liz Thompson (Kid's girlfriend). A few hours later, they were last seen running towards the bathroom, with a tissue paper in one hand and a cellphone in another. He clearly remembered Maka screaming all over the place, with a few gay cat fights here and there with the TV remote and the house set on fire. NOt really. It was a hell of a night. Everyone was tired, but he got to spend the night cuddling her in his arms. Cute.

Tomatoes. Another veggie he hated. He used to complain to her that he wanted a cheese pizza instead of the tomato one. Only, she took the vegetable infested pizza because it was what she could afford. In the end, he threw up ten minutes straight with his fiance helping him out of his clothes. They couldn't make out because he smelt of rotten tomato (and he silently blames it all on her). He chuckled quietly. That was one of the worst nights of his life. The week after that, she was now buying cheese pizza. Obviously, she didn't want him barfing out on her new sofa (it can also imply that she wanted a make out session with him instead of watching movies). He smiled to himself, realizing she wasn't as innocent as she seems. He satisfied his thoughts with that conclusion and grabbed a whole pack of tomatoes. PUshing his cart, his mind went back to a December holiday, reminiscing the night when they had nothing to do.

_It was one in the morning. By then, Black Star and Tsubaki would have gone to visit his parents, Kidd would be in a smashing hotel, celebrating Christmas with Liz, Patty (her sister) and her recent boyfriend, Kilik. It was also a time when Maka's mom, Kami reunited with her dad. They had gone out on a date. Soul's family... cared less about him. With all the people they knew out having plans, both were left in their own apartment with nothing to do. The couple were lying in bed, arms around each other and eyes staring at the ceiling._

"_This is okay." Maka said._

"_Huh?" Soul turned his head at her in question. She stared back with a smile._

"_This is okay. I'm happy." She replied, "I mean, it's rare for us to be like this. It's even rarer for us that we got to share the same bed and cuddle like this. I'm happy." Scrutinizing her selfless smile and her flushed cheeks, Soul lifted a hand and kissed her forehead._

"_You say the weirdest things, Maka."_

….

Eyes down at the can of sausage, Soul frowns. What did Maka want for dinner? Did she say her regular udon? Or was it mushroom soup? But she also said she wanted some veggie dessert (or was it fruit)...?

What did she say? Soul's thoughts paced around the events that happened today. He suddenly widens his eyes and ran out of the grocery store, leaving his cart full of veggies in the middle of the aisle. From the background, people stared at him, wondering what was going on, or why he was running. Shrugging, they turned their heads away from the situation.

Little did they know that he had forgotten that most important day.

(509-509)

Sighs. And the last book was placed on its rightful shelf. The library was finally fresh and clean. Her co-workers had left for their own Saturday night-outs, but she stayed because no one would watch over the library, let alone their boss. On the side-note, he was in Hawaii, having a wondrous honeymoon with his wife. This left his position into her hands, and the rest of the workload onto her shoulders. No one was willing to help her since they had plans for the afternoon (honestly, they didn't want to help her at all). Didn't seem fair for her (because she really wanted to spend her nights with Soul), but, no one wanted the job in the first place (they're only part-time job people). Although, tonight, she was grateful a female friend of hers came to visit her.

"You really didn't have to do all this, Tsubaki." She said, piling all the books in one empty shelf, "I could do everything on my own." The said friend laughed.

"It's fine," replied the girl named Tsubaki, "besides, Maka-chan, shouldn't you be going out with Soul-kun?"

"Well..." Maka sighed, as she sat on the chair, "I... can't."

"And why not...?" 

"Well, I have to watch over this place. And he's usually late with his job. We barely got to spend time with each other for a month now..."

"Doesn't he try to... you know...?"

"No, it's just... he's busy, I'm busy. When I'm not, he goes off to bed, like I'm not there and when he isn't, he doesn't even TRY to talk to me... I know being a vice-president of a music company is such a haste, but... just for once, a little effort would be nice..." Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden, she sat down on the front steps of the library. Her friend did the same.

"Don't worry." Tsubaki desperately assured her with the sweetest words; she knows there's a zero percent chance that it'll work but she didn't want to see her own friend cry, "I'm sure he'll come around."

"He won't come around." her bitter words bit through her sweet ones, "You and I both know that, Tsubaki. That man thinks he doesn't have time for-"

"Oi, Tsubaki! Let's go! The restaurant would be full of hungry people at this time! And I'm starvin!" Both heads looked up to see a bubbling blue headed man.

"In a minute, Black Star!" The sighing girlfriend hollered back, "I just have to deal with... some manners." She stood up slowly and walked towards her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't need to, Tsubaki. Soul's here to take care of Maka. Plus, he's got something to say."

_Soul...?_

"He's here...?" Maka spoke; emerald eyes scintillating at those red ones, "He's really..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just kiss and make-up already." Black star's boisterous voice shattered her trance, "I mean, you guys were ignoring each other just because you're busy."

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki pinched his ears and the blue-headed idiot yelped in pain.

"But Tsubaki...!"

"No buts!" Tsubaki cut him off, now in her assertive attitude, "Leave them alone! We have a date to go to."

"Well... if you say so, sweetheart..." Black Star lovingly said as he wrapped his muscular hands arounds her soft ones. The two slowly walked away from the scene, leaving a surprised Maka and a panting Soul.

"I'm sorry." He blurted before she could say anything, "I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm really sorry for not doing my best to keep this relationship. I'm so, so, sorry for being so busy all the time. It was really hectic in the Evans Company. But that's no excuse... I'm so, so, sorry. I'm very, very sorry."

"Soul..." She raised a hand to stop.

"I'm really sorry for messing up my room. I know you've had a hard time cleaning every single day."

"Soul..."

"And I'm sorry for leaving the groceries back at DeathMart. Someone probably stole it by now..."

"Soul!"

"And I'm sorry for-"

"SOUL!" She screamed at his face, causing him to back away. She immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she could.

"Soul, get over yourself! I forgive you, okay? I forgive you... And I'm sorry, too, for being so selfish, wanting you to stay with me instead of doing your job as Vice President of a freaking company..." The twenty two year old woman looked down in shame and released her grip from his shoulders. The man gave a heavy sigh. He raised a hand to lift her chin.

He whispered loudly, "There is nothing to be sorry about." Her eyebrows slowly relaxed as her lips curved upwards into an effortful smile. Soul did the same, but faltered a little at a thought that he had remembered. Maka noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ummm..." He stammered, looking down from left to right. Suddenly, he took a step back and bent down on one knee. He lifted his gaze at her. Swiftly, he grabbed her hand towards him and took out a small, shiny piece of metal. He showed it to her and said, "Will you marry me?"

And the world just stopped.

"Excuse me...?" She breathed.

"You heard me, Maka... I know it's sudden, and I know we're not really okay, but... I had planned for so many years that it would be me to ask for your hand in marriage." He continued, "So please..." He lifted his gaze once more, "Answer the question."

"Soul..."

"If you don't want to, then we can plan it some other day! Or another month! Or another year! Or-" 

"SOUL!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stop. Worrying. Okay? You haven't heard my answer yet..."

"So... what IS your answer...?"

Looking into his eyes, she smiled lovingly. Pulling him by the neck, she replied his question with a passionate kiss.


	12. Under the Moonlight

Under the Moonlight

**Hey guys! How's it going for you? Merry Christmas to you all! It's been a long time since I've updated this fic and since it's Christmas and Christmas is actually my birthday, I'm on for another SoMa love. And to all those NejiTen fans out there, it's really sad that Neji died. I actually cried… and I'm doing my best to cope with this sadness of the fact that NejiTen will be no more… but I'm strong! And I'm still holding on to those bits and pieces of NejiTen moments. So Merry Christmas and enjoy reading this little fic. By the way, it's an AU and I sort-of changed my writing style because writing too many sentences can be a bit tiring. SO ENJOY! :D**

(509—509)

Balls are so not her thing. It's not that dresses are for chumps (she loves dresses). It's the fact that you feel so ridiculously alone without a partner; that all she's going to do is stand and watch other people dance. And the fact of being a social retard is another point to why she hates balls. She can't stand a minute just quietly listening to a conversation while feeling left out at the same.

She really needs fresh air.

(509—509)

He was never into social gatherings. Balls are the ones that he really hates the most. It isn't those silly little nonsense topics he chats with other people, but it's more on others praising his older brother, Wes, as they only see him as some… extra, a carbon copy, the back-up brother. He was just the shadow, the black sheep in the family. And watching people crowding over to where his brother was irked him; as if Fate really telling him that he was a good-for-nothing son. It was always that way.

He really needs fresh air.

(509—509)

"And you are?" a deep, dark voice asked.

"None of your business." Came a snippy reply.

Both wanted to be alone. Both wanted the balcony to themselves. It was the only private place to think.

"Well, can you find another place else?"

"No. I found it first."

"Didn't think so. I found it first."

It was more likely they both found it at the same time, but neither of them would admit to that.

The boy sighed in annoyance, "Look, I don't have time for arguments. So why don't we forget we ever saw each other and just walk away, tiny tits."

"…Tiny tits." A vein popped from her forehead.

It didn't seem to be an appropriate name for her, but he didn't know what the real name of this vixen was.

"_Tiny tits…_?" Her venom-filled voice emphasized on the name to which she was referred to, "Call me that one more time and you'll really get it!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that your tits are that tiny!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" A book slammed down on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an ass!"

"Like I care! This isn't even **your** place!"

"And neither this is _yours_!"

Silence dawned on them as the two gazed at each other with intensity.

A sigh came out from his lips, "Fine. You can stay."

She grunted in reply, "It's not like I had any other choice."

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining right now… besides, we have our own reasons."

Sigh. "…yeah. I guess you're right." It wasn't that they hate each other; they barely know one another and they had no reason to hate anyone. They just want to be left alone to their own thoughts. It wasn't a crime now, was it? 

No. it was never a crime at all. Truthfully, they feel out of place. They both seem to belong anywhere but here and they can't take another moment just standing there and looking like an idiot.

They are always acquainted with the silence.

"So… what brings you here?" He inclined his head slightly towards her.

"Nothing much. I'm just here because my friends forced me to. Though, they left me to dance with their dates."

"Huh… some friends they are."

"Hmm, I don't blame them. They just want to be with their dates. That's all." She smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you ask someone to go with you?"

"…I don't know who to ask…"

"Oh…"

Another pause of silence.

"So why are you here then?"

"Uh… Family stuff…"

"Oh, come on! Don't be a spoiled sport! I told you my reasons! At least do your share here."

"It's not like I owe you or anything."

"But we're just making a conversation, aren't we?"

"…" Another silence ensues. It wasn't awkward at all, but both of them can feel an unanswered question hanging in the air.

Another sigh came out form his lips. He never really was the person who likes long stories. He supposes he could entertain her for a while.

"I'm here with my family. It's Christmas Eve tonight, so it's actually traditional for Wes to perform one of his famous pieces." He replied reluctantly as he looked away from the girl.

"Wes…" the girls whispered his brother's name as if she was trying to remember who he was, "Oh! You mean, Wes Evans, right?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Hey… there's no need to be so defensive! I was just asking…"

"Yeah, well, don't ask me to get his autograph. If you want one, just leave and get it from him."

"I wasn't asking for one, you idiot. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just thought you were interested in him."

"Well, frankly, I'm not. My friends are, but I'm not interested in him."

"Oh… sorry… I guess."

"It's fine. You're Soul Eater, right?"

"Yeah… what's your name, by the way?"

"Maka Albarn. Pleasure to meet you."

And they shook hands.

"I feel like I've heard your name before. Was your dad named Spirit Albarn?"

"Yeah. Heard of him?"

"Of course! The world of musicians know him! He is quite a singer and song writer."

"Yeah, probably got all the inspiration to write his songs by screwing every woman he sees."

"…That bad, huh?" He was talking about the divorce.

"Yep. Had to stay with him instead, since _she_ left so early." She was talking about her mother.

"Hmm." He hummed in response, "So how are you coping it right now?"

"Well, I'm cool with everything, except for the fact he does these things at a regular basis, like he's not regretting anything except for marrying my mother…"

"But at least you're okay, right? No need for a crying shoulder?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "No need for one."

The silence once again grew louder. By now, the two are comfortable with one another and the full moon was high above their heads for all to see. It was already twelve midnight. Christmas Eve.

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah… it is."

And the sound of the violin echoed through the halls. Soul knew who that was. He didn't need to say anything about it, nor did Maka.

"Neh, Soul…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere? Like right now?"

"…Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, not necessarily! We can go out as friends… if you want?"

"In a tux and a dress?"

"Uhmm… well…?" Maka looked down in embarrassment; she was thinking of something. Soul gazed at the girl's expression for a moment before sighing and taking the girl's hand.

"Sure! I'll take you to some fancy restaurant. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah… but why?"

He suddenly stopped and looked at her again with those scarlet red eyes.

"We wouldn't want to waste these clothes… would we?"


	13. With You

**Just to warn you, this is my first time dealing with this kind of story. I don't know what got into my head writing this but I felt so bitter, so angst at that moment that I couldn't help but come up with this kind of SoMa fic. This is a different take of the usual songfics of You Belong With Me, and yes, it has swearing words. Be warned, this is my first time. Read and enjoy! I'd love to have some flames. :)**

With You

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…?_

_You belong with Me._

Prom. It was just a few days away. And she doesn't have a partner.

Not that she's going. She's not planning to, anyway, and even if she had a date, he would still ditch her for someone prettier.

So much for being a nerd in school.

…but she's not much of a loner. Not at all. Far from it. She has friends (who belong to different cliques; she still wonders why they hang out with her)… weird ones, but they have their own groups to chill with, so, really, usually, she's all alone.

With one (supposed) exception.

His name was Soul Eater Evans, a member of the basketball team and the school's music prodigy. He composed over fifty piano pieces and memorized most of Beethoven, Chopin, Schubert, Lizst, and Tchaikovsky's pieces. He was that much of a genius.

…A genius, AND a hottie. Not to mention he's her BFF (**B**est **F**riends **F**orever). They had known each other since fourth grade and they have been stuck to each other from then on. She could've asked him to the prom. I mean, she loves her best friend and they hang 24/7 (not really). It was as easy as pie. She could just ask him. But there as one complication.

He has a girlfriend. It also means "He's taken and not for sale, so back off". Blair was her name. According to almost everyone, she is the goddess in Highschool. She was, and still is, considered as the most beautiful girl across the neighborhood. Not only that, she's the captain of the cheerleading team.

Typical stereotypes, no?

She can't blame the society. It's normal for things like this to happen. They're just only labels. It's not like she's as shallow as the rest to believe there is such importance to these kinds of "labels". She knows there's something more worth keeping than that.

But she doesn't get it. She doesn't understand why Soul, her most logical of all friends, chose to date a dumb princess. It doesn't mean that he cares more about his popularity than his virtues (if that's what people call it), does it? Maybe he sees something in Blair that no one can see. Maybe that's why he chose her.

And that lingering thought is knowing at the back of her mind because that fact alone (the fact where Blair is the most popular girl in High School) is the very reason to why she can never have Soul as a prom date or even her very own significant other. Soul is only Blair's and Blair only, as she is to him.

And that's what hurts the most.

In summation to what she had thought from these eleven paragraphs, she doesn't have a date or even a boyfriend.

(509—509)

And there they were again, making out like there's no tomorrow. Maka regretted ever eating in the Spartoi Gardens because she had to bear watching this… this horrifying scene in front of her (not that they actually notice her at all).

She gave a bitter smile at them for one last time and stood up with the empty tray. She walked away from the scene without looking back.

Maka hated these days, the days where she's left alone to her own thoughts while her very best friend whom she loved (and still loves) the most, goes somewhere to snog his "sextoy" of a girlfriend. To others it seemed to look so lecherous (and a turn on)… but to her, she was disgusted to no end. Why does he like her? What does he _see_ in **her**?

Her hands immediately snapped the pencil in two out of wanton bitter envy. She held her head in her palms for a moment of peace. She knew she can never have him in that sense. She knew he can never love him in that way. She knew that. She wasn't stupid. So why was she still like this? Like some angsty, bitter bitch?

And the answer goes back to the fact that she loves him in a "more than just best friends" way, to the fact that she was so close, just an inch away to tell him how she had felt all these years… and then all those years of effort just wasted away when there was him and Blair.

For her whole High School life, those two were inseperable. They never grow tired with one another. Oh, sure, Soul had other girlfriends and Blair had her own share of fuck-buddies, but they always find a way back to each other's arms, back to that making out routine like the sex-toys they were… let them fuck each other for all she cared…

…

"Hey," she knows that voice. She doesn't have to turn around to know who that was. She memorized every single bit of him. So slowly, she released her hands from her face and tilted her head towards those shining ruby eyes.

"Hey." She replied in a very blank tone. It was the kind of tone that implied "I don't feel good and I don't have the heart to tell you" blunt tone. Soul would've known that. To him, Maka is like an open book for him to read. But this, she won't let it happen.

This time, she'll put her guard up as much as possible. Because she knows she'll get hurt if she becomes too close to him as she was those years before.

She's not as stupid and oblivious as he thinks.

"Stressed?" He tries to guess the situation she's burdened in, but she knows that he knows that he's not so close. He's far from it, and yet he still guesses for the sake of making a conversation.

"In a way, yes." Well, this was a first. She always gives short and definite replies, not replies that sound like "maybe", "not really" or "not entirely". She never once in her life gave half-assed answers and she makes sure that she means them. Right now, his eyebrow raised in curious inquisition, quite surprised at her sudden change of usual definite answers.

"In what way?" Oh, she's having fun with this one.

"In a way that you don't know." she gave a wry smile and looked back down at her empty-paged notebook. Maka wouldn't want him to know what she was thinking. Not in a million years.

"Let me guess. Homework, right?" Ha! Far from it... although, homework can be used in the context of "finding a partner for prom", which seemed a very crucial requirement (because who would want to look like an idiot in a social gathering? No one, right?).

"More or less." She replied with a sigh. She wanted to say more but her tongue quickly dried up and she didn't know how to start. She chose to ignore him and start on her Calculus assignment instead. As if understanding her gesture, Soul sat down next to her, silently scrutinizing her every move.

For the next few minutes, Maka was starting to feel uneasy. What was Soul doing here? What did he want form her? What was his prime motive? Did he follow her here? Did he actually notice her watching him french kissing with Blair? Question after question came piling up ion her mind as her eyes glance back and forth from her homework to Soul's calloused hands (the very hands that held Blair's cheeks; the very hands that pulled her to a passionate kiss)...

And that thought alone made her heart burn in envy. No matter how happy she was to see him beside her, she can never make him love her more than a friend. No matter how much she wished for that day to come, it'll never happen.

After all, she wasn't his type.

"Are you okay?" his voice dragged her back to reality, "You seemed to space off for a moment there." It was more like daydreaming about him, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she closed her eyes for a moment of peace. She's been thinking too much about him. She's got to stop it, "Just thinking."

"On what?"

"On how to solve this problem."

"Riiight." he quirked an eyebrow at her once more, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" There's something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm sure." It's her heart that's hurting from watching him fall for another girl.

"So... are you going to the prom?"

"Nope." She replied almost automatically. This was her usual answer whenever her friends asked (it wasn't as if there was someone who would ask her out, right?).

"No?" He repeated her answer, wanting to clarify what she said.

"No and no." she emphasized her words slowly, making sure he actually heard it right. Her emerald eyes glanced at her best friend once more and caught his ruby red eyes staring back at her in deep thought.

"Why not?"

_Because I don't want to see you with another girl._ "I just need to study on some things."

"But didn't Stein say that there wouldn't be any popquizzes for the next few weeks after prom night?" Shoot. She had forgotten he was in her class.

"Yeah, but I still want to prepare myself in case he does." she hoped that was good enough reason.

"Uhuh. But I think there's something else to that reason." Soul gave a knowing smirk. Maka, scared that he might have found out, raised her eyebrows in inquisition.

"Oh? Do tell." She challenged him.

"I think you're scared." He turned to his side so he could fully face her; his smirk grew wider.

"Scared of what?" she turned to her side as well and crossed her arms. She may look nonchalant on the outsdide, but in the inside, her soul cowered in fear that he might know her true feelings for him. She wasn't mentally prepared for this. If he finds out, she'll have to explain everything.

"Scared that you'll look like an idiot because you don't have a date." He grinned, "Am I right?" Her heart relaxed a bit, relieved that only half the truth was revealed. But she crumbled in disappointment that he was as dense as a rock (boys can be stupid sometimes, she adds).

"Not quite." She gave a dry smile, "But that's... close enough, in a way." At this, he scowled.

"What's wrong with you? You seem to be ignoring me for quite a while now, and whenever I do ask what's wrong, all you ever say that it's your homework that's bothering you." _Wow, so you finally noticed. It took you long enough_. She thought bitterly while she mentally rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth for another excuse, but he cut her before she could say a word.

"No just..." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Tell me what's going on. Stop beating around the bush and say it straight to my face..."

Maka's blank face turned downwards into a bitter scowl and muttered, "Like you ever know what's going on…"

"Huh?" he furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently he was still clueless to what she's thinking.

"Soul, you barely know what's going on because you stopped spending time with me just to take a few seconds to snog a girl right next to your locker. You barely know what's going on because _you're_ the one who's ignoring me for God knows how long! I may sound selfish for wanting you around, but I never asked you to be with me! So if that's what you want to know, then that's all I have to tell you." With that speech out of her head, she abruptly stood up from her chair, quickly grabbed her things and left the library, without turning to look back to see his reaction.

Maka never regretted her actions, but she knew she'll have to talk to him again when she sees him.

She isn't ready for that. She can't bear to face him. She doesn't know how to deal with him the next time they bump to each other.

But she still wants to tell him, no matter how many times he'll go back to Blair's arms. She wants all those feelings to be known, even when there's a high possibility that he'll reject her, that he'll never accept her love for him.

Maka is willing to take that chance. She just has to find a way to tell him.

(509—509)

"How will you tell him? After that fantastic speech you made, don't you think it's his move?" Liz asked Maka. They were both sitting on a park bench with Tsubaki, Patty, and Chrona. It was a few minutes away from dinner and two days before prom night. Maka still has yet to find a date to the prom.

"I don't know…" the said girl looked down at her feet in pensive thought, "I was thinking of telling him the day before prom."

"But wouldn't that be a little too late? It would hurt a lot more if you keep delaying it." Tsubaki said, worried for her best friend's well-being. Maka said nothing as she continued to stare at her feet. She didn't want this kind of meeting at all. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Waiting for the right moment to tell him seemed to be a waste of time.

She'd rather give up.

"I don't know." Maka said finally, "Late or not, the important thing is to tell him."

"B-but how? When?" Chrona stuttered a question.

"Don't forget that he'll take Blair to the dance." Liz added, "You're gonna have deal with her, too."

"True, but that fact alone won't stop me from telling Soul." Maka argued, "That's what I'm going to do, right? To end this stupid secret love for a popular guy. All I have to do is just tell him. That's it."

"B-but what about his answer? What would you do?"

"It doesn't matter." Maka answered with ease, "I already know what he's going to do. It's not like he's going to accept me, no?"

"But what if he does?" Patty piped in excitedly, "What if all this tim he really likes you and he's on his way knowing his true feelings? Wouldn't it be nice it happened?" Maka rolled her eyes. She hated hoping for that kind of scenario. And how many times did that happen? Never. This leads to the absolute resolution that she will never, ever, hope for something that will never happen in her lifetime.

"There's no way something like that will happen." Make said in finality, "No matter how much I wish for it, Soul will never have feelings for e in that sense. I will always be just his best friend, being there for him whenever he needs me. That's all I ever be." Silence dawned upon the girls. It was when Liz decided to break it.

"I respect your decision." She said, "But Maka, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course this is what I want." Maka said, "I've waited this for a long time so…"

"So?" another voice piped in the conversation. Again, Maka knew this voice really well that she didn't have to turn around, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Uhm…" Lost for words, her friends looked at her with uncertainty and panic written on their faces, fearing that the said boy behind them heard everything.

"Just some things." Maka replied calmly, "Things you don't have to know." She heard a sigh and footsteps walking towards her. She, then, saw her friends leaving with apologetic looks (but she knew Soul was trying to get her to talk to him alone like best friends do).

Best friends…

It only seemed just a label with no real meaning to it. Sometimes, Maka feels she doesn't really belong in his life anymore, considering with the friends he has… she feels he doesn't take this best friendship as serious as he did before, all those four years ago…

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He immediately sat down beside her, two feet apart, knowing fully well that she didn't want his presence at the moment. The girl turned her head towards him with a full-on glare.

"Look," he began, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being around you for some time."

"For _some time_?" Soul unconsciously flinched at her emphasis.

"Well for a long while now… I'm sorry, Maka. If you want thiings to start off again, then we could hang out at the movie theater tomorrow. Just you and me. As best friends." On the one side, Maka felt butterflies in her stomach. Her wishes that she had been dreaming of have now been granted. He sid his sorry and made sure he meant it (with an eye-to-eye contact and a comforting hand on the shoulder). He even offered for some time together as best friends.

Best friends…

But the downside to that was she didn't want him just a best friend. She wanted something more from him. She wanted a relationship. She wanted him all to herself. She knew she sound so selfish, but she couldn't help herself. Of all those years of pent up romance, Maka needed to tell him then and there.

"Sure." Maka sighed as her emerald eyes gleamed up at him with a small smile. She could give him a chance. So what if she can't have him as a boy friend? She's going to hang out with him alone, anyway.

(509—509)

Today seemed like a dream to Maka. Just yesterday, she was debating with her friends on whether she had to confess her feelings for him right there and then. And right now… here she was, eating hamburger with Soul after watching the scariest movie of the week. It had been so long for her to wait for a moment like this. It was just her and Soul all over again. She could have him for just one day.

One day.

"What are you smiling about?" Her best friend asked. The two of them were now sitting on a park bench, watching the kids play by the swing. Maka shrugged in reply.

"Just happy that you're here." She added with a contented sigh, "It's been awhile… sitting like this…"

"Yeah…" he nodded, "It's been… how long exactly?"

"Three years…" she breathed those words with a contented sigh, "Approximately three years…"

"You counted?" Soul's blood red eyes widened. Maka craned her neck at him with a smile.

"You could say that."

"Wow…" He looked down at his feet with a frown, "I'm sorry. Why… didn't you tell me you wanted my company… you could've you know…"

"I could've told you… I know that…" she shook her head, "But you looked so happy with them, I just couldn't interrupt what's making you happy…" she wasn't completely telling the truth, but that was what she would feel, whether or not she fell in love with him.

"But aren't you my best friend?" He said, grabbing her shoulders fiercely, "Aren't you that one girl whom I trust the most? It wouldn't be cool if you were left hanging you know… I'm sorry." He quickly wrapped his arms around her, "I won't let you feel alone again. I swear to my mother's grave…"

Best friend…

By now, she would've crumbled if she ever heard that word from him. But, even being his best friend, she was glad that he still considered her as a part of his life.

_This is the best day ever_. Maka once again sighed in satisfaction. So this is it. This is the right moment to tell him. Slowly, she pulled herself off of him and gazed fortrightly in his ruby red eyes.

"Soul?" She mouthed his name in a soft-spoken voice.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows in question, awaiting for her reply. Maka took one last deep breath, counting the seconds that pass by. This is it. This is her moment.

"Soul-kun!" Both heads turn to their right to see Blair honking the car horn, "Time for basketball practice!" The two looked back at each other for a brief moment to decide. It was Maka who moved first. She forced a smile and stood up.

"Well, I have to get going. There are homework to finish." She said, "Goodbye Soul."

"But wait-" the car honked again, cutting him off. Maka took the chance to turn her heels and walk the opposite direction.

She ignored his calls and messages on her way home.

By the time she reached her house, Maka ran to her bedroom, slammed the door shut and blasted her Ipod to a high volume. Feeling weary after walking away without looking back, Maka sat on the edge of her bed, finally deciding that homework wouldn't do her any good. She couldn't take her mind off at the way he looked at her; the way he furrowed his eyebrwos when she stood up, the way he reached out his hand to her when she took the chance to walk away, the way he called her name out when she didn't look back… there seemed to be something off in his actions. She was quite flattered he wanted her around. She was pleased when they stared into each other's eyes, as he really did love her…

But she didn't want to read into it too much. She didn't want to give in to the false hope that he unintentionally gave. She didn't want to look like a fool when she realizes that he doesn't feel the same way. With those thoughts in her head, her mind dozed off to deep slumber.

(509—509)

"Maka…" a voice called her from afar. It echoed through the empty space of darkness.

"Maka, it's me, Soul… Wake up…" Must be a dream, she thought as the voice grew louder.

"Maka, wake up." Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes, staring at a pool of red.

"Soul…" she breathed his name in a soft whisper. Her eyes linked twice before sitting up right to face him, "What are you doing here?" she asked. The said boy averted his eyes from her and scratched his head; a sign of apprehension.

"Just came here to you…" he replied quietly, still not looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to go to the prom with Blair."

_Well, this is new,_ she thought. "What happened?" he sighed again, looking down at his fingers and playing with them.

"I don't know." He said, "I just… I don't… well I… I'm tired of this bullshit. Going around, doing girls while she goes making out with other guys… it doesn't seem right… I don't know what I'm doing anymore… I can't take it…!"

_It had always been so wrong._ Maka mentally added.

As if reading her thoughts, Soul shook his head again, then looked at her; a smile grew on his face. Maka furrowed her eyebrows, unable to predict the thoughts in his head. She knew that smile anywhere and whatever was on his mind, it was mostly she did not want to hear.

"Do you have a date for the prom?" he asked suddenly, his smile never fading. She cocked her head to the side, still wary of his actions.

"No…" she replied, unsure if that was the right answer, "I wasn't planning to ask anyone or going anyways…" _unless if you want to ask me, that would be a different matter at hand._ She painfully added in her mind. It didn't seem necessary, though, as his next reply gave her a heart attack.

"Do you want, maybe, go out with me? To prom?" she wanted to jump around the room, shout "YES!" again and again. She wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to oh-so-lovingly say those three dangerous words that she had been meaning to say all along.

"Um…" That was her only response. She didn't know what to say. Jumping and shouting around seemed like she was a crazy woman. Kissing didn't seem appropriate (they weren't together in the first place). And the "I love you" confession isn't going to end well if she decides to say it now.

"It'll be fun." He assured her, "Since no one asked you and since I really don't want Blair, I think we should go together." _Together._

_Together._

Together…!

Oh, he said together… _They_ should go _together_. _He_ doesn't want Blair. This day could not get any better than this.

"Um… sure… okay…" She stuttered, a small smile crept up her face. Soul's smile grew wider and patted her on the shoulders, causing her to squeak a little bit.

"It's settled then." He said, "I'll pick you up at six. The prom starts at seven, so we could have some time walking around the place for a while." _Alone._ She added.

"Uh, sure… sounds good." She stuttered once more, and tore her gaze away from him, trying to hide away the rosy blush adorned on her cheeks. He smiled again before standing up, saying his goodbye and making his way towards her door.

"Hey, uh, Soul…" She called out to him. He paused to look at her again.

"You'll bring me there right…?" she just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

He gave a toothy grin and said, "Of course I am. That's what best friends are for." And with that, he closed the door behind him. As his footsteps faded, Maka sprang out of her bed, and jumped for the ceiling.

"YES!" she hollered, "YES! HE ASKED ME OUT! YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! WOOOHOO! HE ASKED ME OUT!" and she ran around her bedroom, unaware that her best friend was still outside, watching her in silence. He gave on elast smirk at her before walking down her stairs.

The next day came in bliss.

Maka stood in front of her mirror, clothed in a lack silky dress with matching black shoes. It wasn't her idea of a dress but Soul would be wearing something black that he suggested that they would go to prom with matching colors. She had to say that the dress he chose for her really has her tastes, but she felt like she was going to a funeral. Nevertheless, the dress still is gorgeous.

"You ready?" Asked a voice behind. Maka smiled to herself for one last time before turning around.

"Yeah," she replied. Automatically, the two best friends held hands as Soul lead her down the stairway, careful not to trip or slide on anything.

As the duo finally stood in front of his motorbike, Soul placed a white corset around Maka's wrist.

"It's required." He explained. The two, then, sat on his motorcycle. Maka circled her arms around his waist as he started the engine. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their school.

_Breathe._ Maka told herself as the two walked along the hallway. She could hardly take a breather with all the people staring at them like they just came from another planet (unfortunately, the event started earlier than expected).

"Ignore them." Her best friend whispered in her ear, "They're just jealous because I've got the most beautiful girl in my arms." He tightened his grip around her waist. She glanced his way slowly before dropping her gaze towards her black shoes.

"This is… new to me. I've never really gone to a prom before…" she muttered. She heard a sigh behind her as she felt a soft squeeze on her hand.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry." His breathe tickled her ears again, "I'm here with you. You trust me, right?" she forced herself to look at him with doubt in her eyes. Sighing, she shook those thoughts away and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I trust you." She replied, squeezing his hand right back. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hi Soul-kun!" It was Blair. Even when Maka knows that this woman in front of her was slut, she still could pull off as a beautiful woman. She glanced at his way and was surprised to see a blank expression on his face.

"Blair." He gave a curt nod, "Nice to see you." With that, he kept his hand on Maka's waist (a sign that he wasn't interested in Blair anymore) and went their way to the buffet table. Minutes later, they were sitting by an empty table, eating in silence.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. This is something that she had wanted all this time. Even when they're sitting in awkward silence, it gave her an ego boost just seeing that defeated and envious look on Blair's face. She had finally lived to see the day that this would happen. Maybe this was the moment she'd been waiting for; this was the moment to confess her love to him.

"Wanna dance?" she looked up from her plate to gaze (once again) at those alluring ruby eyes. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"Y-yeah, sure." She stuttered in reply. Soul gave a smile before standing up and stretching out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" she smiled confidently and entwined her fingers with his.

"With pleasure." She replied apprehensively. As they stood at the center of the dance floor, a new song came up.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do."_

With one hand on her waist and the other one on her hand, Soul guided her around the floor. Both were gazing to each other's eyes (like those other times before only with more intensity) and half-listening to the lyrics.

"_But she wears short skirts, and I wear t-shirts…"_

"So… any positive thoughts on prom night so far? I was hoping you'd change your mind about it." Something about his words made Maka wonder where this conversation was going. She was hoping he would stay silent enough for her to confess out loud.

"Well… I have a great date." He smirked at her before twirling her around.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you…"_

"Anything else?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back towards him. She smiled lightly and glanced at his direction.

"Well, there is… something that I…" her voice mumble the last part of her sentence.

"What? I can't hear you." Soul furrowed his eyebrows at her. She was beginning to act weird.

On the other side of thoughts, Maka was panicking. How should she start? What would be the best words to say? Saying 'I love you' doesn't seem to be an easy task at all. It was just three small words that she needed to say.

"Soul…" she had to do it. This is her chance.

"Yeah…?" Oh, hope the Gods from the heavens are listening.

"If… I spilled the beans about my feelings for you… would you pick them up?" She knew that he knew what 'spilled the beans' meant. Both had used this expression more than three times to tell their deepest darkest secrets.

"…" before she knew it, they were just standing there while the rest were waltzing to the song. Slowly, she turned her head to meet his softened ruby eyes and his genuine smile. That expression alone was enough to make her heart explode. Before she could say anything further, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her body to face him.

"What do you think?" He asked, as his hand slowly caressed her cheek, "You should know by now…" her mouth curled into a deep frown and looked down at her feet.

"I… I don't know anymore…" she said and he chuckled lightly before tilting her chin upwards. They were (once again) gazing at each other's eyes as the rest of the world didn't matter to them. Without a spare of thought or two, Soul closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. Maka was astonished beyond words but decided to melt into the kiss and get on with it. It didn't matter that the rest of them were staring. It didn't matter that Blair was losing her temper. It didn't matter that the teachers were on their way to break the scene (PDA wasn't allowed by the way). It didn't matter that her friends were giggling. None of those things matter right now because at that moment, Maka was having her time of her life.

And she is never, ever going to forget this moment. Not even in a million years.


End file.
